Sabor a Miel (Sabor a Pecado)
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Un pecado carnal… Cuando la doctora Candy Jhonson vuelve a su pueblo natal, Albert Andrew Grandchester se ve atrapado por la lujuria y el amor ¿otra vez?. Candy es preciosa, muy inteligente y tremendamente sensual, y sin duda su tipo de mujer, dentro y fuera de la cama. ¿Sera posible? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas y chicos quiero decirles que ****Sabor a Miel**** está dividida en tres historias ya que relata la vida de tres hermanos la Segunda es esta ****Sabor a Pecado con Albert y Candy**** y la Tercera es ****Bésame Dos Veces con Tom y Flammy, ****la Primera es**** La Verdad al Desnudo con Terry y Candice**** las subiré simultáneamente espero las lean y les den la oportunidad a las tres historias y conozcan a estos tres hermanos y me digan con ¿cuál de ellos se quedarían ustedes ? las tres son muy buenas y aunque sé que cada una tiene su galán preferido espero les den la oportunidad a los otros, también les agradecería de corazón su opinión sobre esta nueva adaptación. :P**

**Summary:** Un pecado carnal… Cuando la doctora Candy Jhonson vuelve a su pueblo natal, Albert Andrew Grandchester se ve atrapado por la lujuria y el amor ¿otra vez?. Candy es preciosa, muy inteligente y tremendamente sensual, y sin duda su tipo de mujer, dentro y fuera de la cama. ¿Sera posible? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Argumento**

Un pecado carnal… Cuando la doctora Candy Jhonson vuelve a su pueblo natal, cuando su padre enferma, al ver a Albert vuelven los recuerdos y renace el gran amor que siente por él, además de despertar sus mas locas fantasías sexuales, el nunca lo supo ¿Qué hará ahora?

Albert Andrew Grandchester se ve atrapado por la lujuria y el amor que le despierta Candy después de muchos años ¿otra vez que es lo que me pasa?. ¡Por Dios! Candy es preciosa, muy inteligente y tremendamente sensual y sin duda su tipo de mujer, dentro y fuera de la cama. ¿Sera posible?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 1**

El aroma a pescado y patatas fritas mezclado con un penetrante olor a cerveza recibió a Albert Andrew Grandchester cuando entró al pub Jhonson.

Vio a sus hermanos, Tom y Anthony, sentados en la mesa de siempre, la que estaba ubicada en la esquina. Ya daban buena cuenta de una jarra de Harp Lager. Una fuente abundante de pescado y patatas fritas cubría casi toda la superficie de la mesa, y sus hermanos estaban engullendo la comida de una manera tan voraz que no coincidía con sus esbeltas contexturas. Después de un largo día de trabajo de intenso esfuerzo físico en su empresa de construcciones y refacciones, necesitaban miles de calorías para recuperarse. Albert llegaba una hora tarde porque había tenido que quedarse a revisar un conjunto de planos para otro centro de ocio en Lakewood, su ciudad natal en la región montañosa de Chicago, y el estómago le rugía de hambre.

—Hola Tomy, Anthony —dijo, arrimando ruidosamente otra silla de madera a la mesa. Sus hermanos, concentrados en la comida, respondieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Albert quiso pillar una patata y Anthony casi le mordió la mano. Echó una mirada alrededor en busca de la camarera que solía atenderlos y se fastidió al no encontrarla. Maldición, necesitaba cuanto antes otra fuente de pescado y una gran jarra de Harp Lager.

—¡Qué mierda! Y de todas, tenía que ser Candice White. Tom, Anthony y Albert seguían dándole al rollo con el anuncio que les había hecho su hermano por teléfono: se había comprometido con Candice White. Candice y Terry habían sido compañeros en la universidad durante un tiempo, y Terry se había hecho muy amigo del hermano mayor de Candice, pero, según sabían, nada más sucedió entre ellos en ese entonces. Hasta que unos meses atrás se encontraron por casualidad en México. Y la siguiente noticia que Albert recibió era que Terry había cruzado el país siguiéndola hasta Boston.

—¿No era Candice íntima amiga de Flammy...? —El comentario de Anthony quedó inconcluso debido a la penetrante mirada que le clavó Tom. Albert sintió que el nudo del estómago provocado por el comentario inoportuno de Anthony se le distendía cuando Tom pareció dejarlo pasar sin consecuencias.

En realidad, la noticia del compromiso de Terry no resultó una sorpresa inesperada, pues llevaba varios meses viviendo con Candice. Aunque, para ser un hombre que parecía muy contento con su soltería, Terry demostró tener demasiada prisa por formalizar la relación.

—Hoy, la señora Marlowe nos mostró las tetas —dijo Anthony, en un obvio intento de cambiar el tema de conversación. Albert sabía que Anthony apenas podía tolerar que su hermano se casara. No porque le disgustara Candice, sino porque, al igual que la muerte de alguien muy cercano nos obliga a enfrentarnos a la idea de la propia mortalidad, el compromiso de su hermano mayor obligaba a Anthony a reconocer que algún día tendría que abandonar sus preferencias por las citas fáciles y hacer lo mismo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Albert, secundando a Anthony en el intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—No —dijo Anthony, limpiándole la espuma de cerveza del labio superior. —Pero decidió que necesitaba tomar un baño cuando nosotros estábamos cerca de la piscina.

—¿Nadar? Apenas hemos tenido 21° hoy —interrumpió Albert. Clima cálido para mediados de octubre, pero no exactamente la temperatura ideal para nadar en la piscina.

—Y nada menos que con un bañador blanco —continuó Anthony.

Tom acotó:

—Cuando se le mojó, se le transparentó todo. Y después salió tan campante del agua y nos contó los planes que tenía para su terraza, como si nada sucediera. —Tom hizo una pausa para comer una patata que masticó con fruición. —¿Sabéis?, para una mujer de su edad, no tiene nada mal las telas. Pequeñas pero no caídas, con hermosos y grandes pezones...

—¿Por qué no me sorprende encontraros hablando de ese tema? —Los tres pares de ojos se levantaron con expresión de culpa al oír la risueña voz femenina, y se detuvieron en el par de excelentes ejemplares de quien había hecho el comentario. —No habéis cambiado un ápice desde la época de estudiantes —les recriminó, y apoyó una fuente de pescado frito y una jarra de cerveza frente a Albert.

Albert se arregló disimuladamente la bragueta, puesto que su verga había reconocido instintivamente a la dueña de esos pechos: Candy «tentadora» Jhonson, la que había sido la chica más inteligente de la ciudad durante sus años de instituto y la mujer que estaba dotada con el más fabuloso par de melocotones que Dios podría haberle otorgado.

Lamentablemente, lo había hecho cuando ella apenas tenía catorce años y era la estudiante más joven de la clase, pues se había adelantado casi la mitad de los años del nivel secundario. Todos se conocían desde niños, y sus padres eran muy amigos. Aunque su figura prematuramente madura tentó hasta la locura a Albert, tanto él como sus hermanos siempre mantuvieron con ella una protectora actitud de «hermano mayor».

Tom y Anthony se pusieron de pie de un salto y abrazaron a Candy, haciéndola girar y frotándole la cabeza como si se tratase de su mascota preferida. Su piel de melocotón mostraba un leve rubor cuando la liberaron. Se dio vuelta hacia Albert con una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes refulgieron tras las espesas pestañas.

—Hola, Albert —dijo, extendiéndole los brazos.

—Qué tal, Candy —dijo, arrimándola hacia él en un breve abrazo. Pero eso bastó para que percibiese el perfume a hierbas que emanaba de su espesa y rubia cabellera e inhalara la dulce fragancia de su piel. Precavidamente, mantuvo separada la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Lo que menos quería era que Candy sintiera en el muslo su erección. Jesús, no había tenido una reacción así desde cuarto año.

—Comparte una cerveza con nosotros y cuéntanos cómo es ser una importante doctora —dijo Tom.

—No puedo —respondió Candy, reemplazando la jarra vacía por otra llena. —Estoy trabajando. Quiero ayudar a papá hasta que pueda reincorporarse completamente a sus tareas.

Albert se obligó a concentrarse en lo que ella estaba diciendo. Mientras la escudriñaba, aventurándose a admirar durante un momento esos espectaculares pechos que el ajustado suéter color lila demarcaba insinuantemente, descubrió que llevaba un delantal anudado en la cintura que tenía el nombre del pub.

Se había enterado de la operación de rodilla que le habían hecho a George Jhonson, incluso había ido a visitarlo al hospital con sus hermanos, pero no sabía que Candy, que se graduó en la Escuela de Medicina de Harvard cinco años atrás con apenas veintiún años, volvería a casa durante el período de recuperación de su padre.

—Es fantástico, Candy —dijo Anthony. —¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad? —Candy extrajo un paño del bolsillo del delantal y limpió una mancha de kétchup de la mesa. Albert quedó hipnotizado con el gentil vaivén que hacían sus pechos mientras ella giraba el brazo rítmicamente en su afán de limpieza. De repente, su cerebro quedó colmado con la visión de ella, en su blanca desnudez, montada sobre él, meciendo las tetas mientras cabalgaba sobre su pene con abandono.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño al notar que sus hermanos también estaban admirando las formas femeninas que el suéter no ocultaba.

—No sé —decía Candy. —Un par de semanas, por lo menos, quizá un mes. Todo depende de la rapidez con la que se recupere papá.

Genial, pensó Albert, tendré que sufrir una condena de dos a cuatro semanas de perpetuo endurecimiento.

—En tal caso, nos veremos a menudo —dijo Tom.

Candy sonrió.

—Me parece genial. —Se dio vuelta y se alejó contoneándose con tres pares de ojos clavados en su firme trasero ceñido por un par de sugestivos pantalones vaqueros de tiro bajo.

—¿Cuándo demonios Candy Jhonson se convirtió en una mujer tan voluptuosa? —preguntó Anthony.

—Sí —dijo Tom. —La última vez que la vi era solo una pequeña colegiala muy aplicada.

Albert frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué le irritaba tanto la idea de que sus hermanos la estuviesen mirando tan libidinosamente.

—Siempre fue guapa.

—No la última vez que la vi —dijo Anthony. —En realidad, según recuerdo, no se veía así en absoluto.

—Era el funeral de su madre, idiota —dijo Albert, recordando la ocasión en que la había visto poco más de dos años atrás. —Nadie que ha llorado durante toda una semana puede dejar de parecer el demonio. —Candy tenía el rostro hinchado y los ojos enrojecidos, al igual que su hermana Flammy.

Cuando su madre murió por un tumor cerebral, Candy estaba cursando el segundo año de su residencia. Había abandonado la ciudad inmediatamente después del funeral y no había vuelto desde entonces. Lo que hacía que su presencia esa noche, su sugestiva figura curvilínea y su dulce sonrisa fuesen aún más sorprendentes.

—¿Candy, guapa? —dijo Anthony. —Sí, bueno, como puede serlo un cachorrito, o una hermana pequeña.

—Nunca la miraste lo suficiente —dijo Albert con más intensidad de la que hubiese deseado.

Tom y Anthony lo miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te atreverás a decirnos que anduviste ligado con Candy Jhonson.

Albert no tenía dudas de que once años atrás, Tom y Anthony le habrían dado una paliza si él hubiese osado aprovecharse de la dulce, tímida y por ese entonces, demasiado joven Candy Jhonson.

—Por Dios, no —dijo Albert vehementemente. Ella tenía quince años. Fruta prohibida. Se graduaron juntos al terminar el instituto, pero Candy tenía quince años y él, dieciocho. Como norma general, Albert solo salía con jóvenes que no tuviesen problema en desnudarse en el asiento trasero reclinable de su Ford Bronco. Por lo tanto, cuando Candy empezó a ayudarle con geometría e inglés en su último año de estudios, no se le pasó por la cabeza intentar ningún avance.

Bueno, lo había considerado alguna que otra vez. Había soñado con ello. Fantaseó también con el asunto. Pero jamás hizo ningún abordamiento lujurioso, a pesar del agudo sentimiento de frustración que lo agobiaba al final de las clases.

Pero ahora... le echó una mirada mientras bebía otro sorbo de cerveza. Sin duda, ahora era lo suficientemente mayor.

Candy levantó la vista. Su exuberante boca de labios rojos se curvó en una amistosa sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Albert sintió el rostro acalorado, pero no pudo discernir si obedecía al incitante deseo que vibró en su interior o a la turbación de verse descubierto observándola. Apartó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de sus hermanos, que lo escudriñaban especulativamente al tiempo que levantaban las cejas con expresión inquisidora.

—¿Pensando en averiguar qué te perdiste? —preguntó Anthony con sonrisa maliciosa.

El arrebato de deseo de Albert se enfrió de golpe y porrazo. Esa era la razón por la cual tanto él como sus hermanos no salían con mujeres de la pequeña ciudad donde todos estaban tan estrechamente relacionados.

—¿Estáis bromeando? —dijo con sonrisa forzada. —Si mamá supusiese que estoy interesado en Candy Jhonson, no podría contener su regocijo y, acto seguido, estaría reservando el club Elk y haciendo los arreglos para el vestido de novia de Candy.

Tom y Anthony empalidecieron levemente al reconocer el ferviente deseo de su madre de casar a sus hijos (que bien podría ser tildado de manía) y alzaron las jarras en un brindis.

—Y ahora que Terry ha claudicado, debe estar ansiosa de que nosotros también caigamos en el lazo —dijo Anthony lúgubremente.

—Además —dijo Albert, —Candy no es el tipo de mujer para mí. —Tom y Anthony asintieron a las palabras de su hermano con los labios apretados y expresiones comprensivas. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo expresó en voz alta, ambos sabían que Albert había reaccionado muy mal a su ruptura con Camila, y las heridas que le había infringido apenas habían cicatrizado a pesar de haber pasado ya seis meses.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Anthony, —¿vendrás con nosotros el sábado por la noche?

Albert se frotó la nuca.

—No sé. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa. —Antes jamás se perdía una oportunidad de salir, divertirse, tener un poco de acción. Pero desde que Camila lo había abandonado, la idea de buscar mujeres que le brindasen placer fácil le resultaba más deprimente que tentadora. Por el momento se mantenía ocupado renovando su casa, borrando todos los cambios que Camila había hecho durante los seis meses que duró la convivencia.

—Vamos, hombre —dijo Tom, humedeciendo las últimas patatas del plato en la salsa kétchup, —tienes que volver a la pista en algún momento. Te has mantenido apartado durante meses. Es hora de que dejes atrás a esa perra y vuelvas al ruedo.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Albert. En opinión de sus hermanos, la mejor manera para recuperarse era salir nuevamente de parranda.

Albert se preguntó qué dirían sus hermanos si él admitiese que Candy y su rápido abrazo lo habían excitado más que cualquier otra mujer desde que Camila lo había dejado.

Pero no haría ninguna maldita cosa al respecto.

Candy tomó otra orden de una pareja que estaba sentada frente al bar y volvió a llenar sus vasos. Era sorprendente cuán rápido todo volvía a su mente. Aunque pasaron años desde la época en que había trabajado un turno en el pub Jhonson, reconocía cada cerveza por la tapa, se daba cuenta instintivamente de cuando la comida de un cliente estaba lista y sabía perfectamente el lugar donde se hallaba el Stoli en la estantería.

Había vuelto a Lakewood hacía tan solo dos días para ayudar a su padre hasta que se recuperase y se maravillaba de cuan poco habían cambiado las cosas. Después de los cuatro años de su residencia en Boston, era difícil acostumbrarse al ritmo lento y a los espacios abiertos de su ciudad natal en las montañas. Especialmente en octubre, cuando la algarabía del verano había terminado y la ciudad aguardaba la primera gran nevada. Lakewood parecía otro planeta en comparación con la realidad de su sistema de vida actual.

Todo era muy diferente allí, no había duda. Pero resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, de una manera que no había esperado.

Y también excitante, ahora que se había encontrado con Albert Andrew Grandchester. En cuanto lo vio traspasar la puerta del atestado pub, los nervios de Candy se pusieron en alerta para detectar y absorber hasta el más mínimo rasgo de masculinidad que emanase de los poros de ese hombre.

Miró hacia su mesa nuevamente, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Parecía un crimen contra la naturaleza que especímenes masculinos tan perfectos proviniesen de la misma familia.

Candy no era la única mujer que echaba miradas en dirección a esa mesa. Aunque no fuese más que por su porte, aquellos hombres llamaban la atención. Albert, el más alto, con sus casi seis pies y medio de altura y hombros tan anchos que prácticamente debía ladearse para atravesar la puerta del negocio; Tom, un poco más bajo, pero con una contextura aún más musculosa, y Anthony, el más bajo, aunque era un decir, ya que sobrepasaba a Candy más de siete pulgadas.

Pero no era el tamaño lo que hacía que todas las mujeres presentes les dispensaran ansiosas miradas a los Andrew Grandchester. Era porque, aun cubiertos con salsa tártara y la boca manchada de kétchup, eran absoluta y asombrosamente guapos.

Con su abundante cabello rubio o castaño y sus rasgos esculturales, nadie podría encontrar un defecto en ninguno de sus agraciados rostros. Y si lo hiciesen, solamente añadirían aún más encanto. No era de extrañar que provocasen, en alguna que otra mujer, fantasías licenciosas de un trío con los Andrew Grandchester.

Tom, con sus ojos cafés avellana y su silenciosa intensidad. Anthony, con su mirada azul profundo que podría derretir a cualquier mujer solo con una mirada.

Y Albert. Candy suspiró.

Deseó no haberse comportado como una completa idiota. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, bastaba una mirada de Albert para que ella se derritiese completamente en un mar de inseguridades. El corazón le latía desbocadamente y se dominó para aparentar un tono de voz tranquilo y casual mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Por suerte, tanto él como sus hermanos siempre habían sido amables con ella, aunque se comportase como una tonta.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo alguien tan guapo y tan popular como Albert podía ser tan encantador. Si había alguien con derecho a ser arrogante con las mujeres, ese era Albert. Pero en vez de pavonearse y envanecerse cuando las mujeres suspiraban y le echaban miradas de admiración, siempre había parecido un tanto desconcertado, como si se preguntase la razón de tanto alboroto.

Para Candy no era un misterio. Era indudable que era guapísimo, alto y fornido, y tenía esas manos grandes y fuertes que inducían a soñar con sus caricias. Pero eran sus ojos los que la desarmaban. Grandes puertas azules del cielo que robaban el alma y que prometían placeres más allá de lo imaginable. Y era endiabladamente dulce, la clase de hombre que podía destrozarle a cualquiera el corazón en pedazos, y aun así, se lo agradecería.

En los dos años en que no lo había visto, de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para estar aún más atractivo. Tenía los rasgos de las mejillas y el mentón más definidos, se le habían marcado las arrugas de la risa alrededor de los ojos y su cuerpo era incluso más fuerte y fibroso.

Después de todo, su más íntimo sueño erótico había reaparecido en su vida.

Irreprimible y en su mente se le representó la imagen de Albert moviéndose sobre ella, penetrándola con ímpetu.

¡Era tan grande que me dilató de tal manera que no pude caminar durante tres días!

En la cabeza le retumbó el eco de la voz de Vicki Jenkins. Le ardieron las mejillas y bebió un sorbo de agua con hielo del vaso que había escondido detrás del bar. Recordó cuando tenía catorce años y, como siempre, se hallaba sentada sola en la parte de atrás del autobús revisando sus tareas; entonces escuchó la voz ahogada de Vicki que se hallaba en un asiento próximo. Había agudizado los oídos al escuchar el nombre de Albert. Estaba prendada de él desde su primer año de estudiante, cuando la había ayudado con su atestado armario.

—Te juro —estaba diciendo Vicki—que tiene la polla más grande que vi en mi vida. No me la pudo meter toda.

—¿Te dolió? —Candy no pudo reconocer la otra voz femenina.

—Oh, por Dios, no. Primero, prácticamente me devoró, y cuando finalmente me penetró, ya estaba tan húmeda que fue increíble.

A los catorce años, Candy conocía las cuestiones básicas del sexo, por supuesto, incluso había leído algunas novelas de D.H. Lawrence y había experimentado los primeros apremios acuciantes de excitación. Pero, ¿«dilatar» o «devorar»? Su tez, naturalmente blanca, se ruborizó violentamente al escuchar la cruda descripción de Vicki.

Y desde ese momento no fue capaz de volver a ver a Albert con los mismos ojos. Al principio, la asustaba un poco. Cuando empezó a darle clases de apoyo durante el último año, la perspectiva de pasar varias horas a solas con él la puso sumamente nerviosa. En la víspera de la primera clase había tenido una pesadilla en la que Albert la perseguía en el campo de deportes, dando alaridos y blandiendo una erección del tamaño de un bate de béisbol, advirtiéndole a gritos cómo iba a devorarla.

Pero durante el transcurso del año, sus pesadillas se convirtieron en vividas fantasías, lo cual dificultaba que se concentrase en las clases. Luchó para esconder sus sentimientos, pero las imágenes de él acariciándole y besándole el cuerpo desnudo atentaban contra la facultad de hilvanar un razonamiento coherente.

Pero Albert, por desconocimiento o renuencia, nunca respondió a esa atracción. Algo que, en retrospectiva, había sido lo mejor que podría haber sucedido. Aunque a la edad de quince años, la evidente indiferencia masculina le había hecho sentir deseos de arrojarse de un edificio.

A pesar de las curvas maduras del cuerpo de Candy en el verano anterior a su cumpleaños número quince, aún era demasiado joven para ligarse con Albert, quien con sus dieciocho años ya tenía la pasión y los deseos, sin mencionar el cuerpo, de todo un hombre.

Pero ahora, con veintiséis años, Candy ya no era una virgen inexperta. Sin embargo, todavía dudaba de si estaba realmente preparada para relacionarse con un hombre como Albert.

Dejó vagar la mirada por el salón hasta detenerse en la mesa de los Andrew Grandchester. Y se vio gratificada al descubrir que Albert la estaba observando fijamente con sus ojos color azul cielo. Le sonrió y se sorprendió con deleite cuando él apartó la mirada rápidamente, como si se sintiese turbado.

Candy canturreó mientras sacaba brillo a un vaso.

Quince minutos después se le paralizó el corazón al darse cuenta de que Albert se estaba encaminando hacia el bar mirándola fijamente. Los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón acompasaron rítmicamente a las pulsaciones que sintió en la entrepierna, apretó las nalgas como si Albert pudiese darse cuenta de alguna manera de cómo se había humedecido con solo mirarlo.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

—Muchachos, ¿queréis otra ronda de cerveza? Puedo enviar a Sandy a vuestra mesa.

Albert sonrió, sus níveos dientes refulgieron destacándose contra la piel clara.

—No, quiero la cuenta. Tenemos que empezar temprano mañana.

Escondió su desencanto cuanto le fue posible y rápidamente le extendió la factura y aceptó los billetes, pero el leve temblor de las manos al entregarle el vuelto hizo que algunas monedas rodaran sobre la barra. Torpe, se amonestó interiormente.

Con una risilla nerviosa se inclinó para recoger las monedas. Varios mechones rizados le cayeron sobre el rostro y, al levantar la cabeza, divisó a Albert tras la cortina de rubios tirabuzones.

Él levantó la mano para acomodárselos tras la oreja y ella casi gimió al sentir el roce de sus dedos en las mejillas. Se le intensificó el calor de la entrepierna y temió que Albert notase, a través del suave tejido del suéter, cómo se le habían endurecido los pezones.

Pero cuando levantó la vista, notó la mirada masculina clavada en su rostro enrojecido, concentrándose en su boca. Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios fugazmente y por un segundo, podría haber jurado que él se había inclinado mojándose los suyos, como dispuesto a besarla.

En cambio, se enderezó abruptamente, le dispensó una tensa sonrisa y le dio las gracias. Arrojó algunos billetes de propina antes de alejarse con Tom y Anthony.

Candy intentó convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba desilusionada.

Sí, seguro. Era una estúpida por excitarse así. Hombres como Albert no se fijaban en «traga-libros» como Candy, el hecho de que se excitara así por una simple sonrisa amistosa y el roce de sus dedos era prueba irrefutable del tiempo que llevaba sin sexo.

Sandy, que trabajaba en el pub Jhonson desde que Candy podía recordar, pareció notar el deseo en la mirada de Candy.

—¿Son encantadores, no es así? —comentó Sandy con la risa pastosa, resultado de dos cajetillas diarias de cigarrillos.

Candy se dio vuelta hacia Sandy con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no... —Si la redomada chismosa de Sandy sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, la noticia se divulgaría por toda la ciudad y sería la comidilla en Lakewood a la mañana siguiente.

Con un gesto de la mano, Sandy restó importancia a la protesta de Candy.

—Es una vergüenza lo que le hizo esa mujer a Albert. Candy se mordió el labio y, si bien no quería alentar a Sandy, no pudo resistir la tentación de morder el anzuelo.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Esa mujer de Stanford, de las peores que hay. Vino a estudiar los árboles o alguna otra mierda por el estilo, con aires presumidos, como si ella fuese demasiado para los que vivíamos todo el año aquí. Pero se prendó de Albert, eso tenlo por seguro, y él parecía muy atraído por ella también.

—¿Siguen juntos? —preguntó Candy, esforzándose en mantener un tono de simple curiosidad para esconder el aguijón de celos que le punzaba el estómago.

—No, la muy perra lo abandonó esta primavera.

Candy lanzó un suspiro de alivio e hizo una pausa. Por qué tiene que importarte si Albert está soltero o no, se amonestó. Lo que dijo a continuación Sandy no le permitió detenerse para analizarlo demasiado.

—La chica pensaba que era demasiado buena para esta ciudad, para Albert.

—¿Demasiado buena para Albert? ¿Una de las mejores personas que conozco? —espetó Candy, en una defensa demasiado vehemente como para disimular sus sentimientos.

—Eso lo dices tú, Candy —dijo Sandy, afanada en servir cuatro pintas de Guinness. —Pero ya sabes... algunas personas se adaptan a la vida de ciudades pequeñas con hombres como Albert... —Hizo una pausa y miró significativamente a Candy. —Otras, no.

Más tarde, mientras estaba mirando el último programa de noche para estar lo suficientemente cansada como para conciliar el sueño, Candy pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con Sandy. No podía imaginarse que una mujer abandonase a Albert después de haberle echado el guante. Según lo que recordaba, la mayoría de las chicas que se habían ligado con él habían intentado agarrarlo con uñas y dientes.

Pero Albert era muy escurridizo y se las arregló para escapar siempre.

Aunque Sandy tenía razón en una cosa: algunas personas, como Candy, no encajaban en la vida de una pequeña ciudad de montaña con un hombre como Albert. Es decir, no para siempre.

Desde pequeña, había sido evidente que Candy era distinta al resto. Y para cuando había terminado de leer la Enciclopedia Británica de sus padres siendo una niña de apenas cinco años, ellos decidieron que tendrían que hacer algo para mantener ese cerebro hiperactivo ocupado antes de que se metiese en problemas.

Ya que el sistema escolar local no contemplaba programas especiales para alumnos «superdotados», sus padres decidieron que Candy debía adelantarse varios cursos.

La decisión paterna resultó acertada en cuanto a su cerebro, pero resultó la peor opción para la futura vida social de Candy.

Si bien Candy superó el nivel de aprendizaje de todas las clases a las que asistió, ella seguía pidiendo a Papá Noel la casa de Barbie para Navidad mientras sus compañeros de estudios se enfrascaban en citas románticas y se afanaban por conseguir la licencia de conducir.

Y peor aún, su familia no había sabido cómo tratarla. Su hermana se resintió con ella porque todos la conocían como «la hermana de la larva sabihonda», rencor que aún perduraba porque consideraba que Candy había recibido un trato preferencial desde niñas. Incluso sus padres se sintieron desconcertados porque dos personas de inteligencia normal pudiesen haber engendrado un extraño genio como Candy. El único bálsamo de su niñez fue que su padre le permitiese trabajar en el pub Jhonson. Si bien técnicamente no debería haber servido cerveza a edad tan temprana, el sheriff hizo la vista gorda por la amistad que tenía con su padre. A los clientes les resultaba divertido y estaban encantados con ella, y Candy se hizo amigos de todo tipo, es más, su relación con los parroquianos más asiduos le permitió satisfacer la imperiosa necesidad de aprobación que tenía.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Ella se quedaría en Lakewood solo durante algunas semanas y, de alguna manera, era un alivio después de tantos años de arduo trabajo y estudio. No tenía ninguna duda de que cuando llegara la hora de marcharse estaría enloquecida y deseosa de escapar de allí, pero de momento era agradable volver a su pueblo natal, donde las principales preocupaciones versaban sobre el equipo de fútbol de la universidad y las posibilidades de la próxima temporada de esquí en cuanto a la cantidad de turistas que podría atraer a la ciudad.

Por el momento, estaba libre de médicos egocéntricos, de enfermeras irritantes y de pacientes cuyas vidas dependían de su capacidad como médico de guardia.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Albert y a la manera en que le había tocado el cabello esa noche. ¿Acaso habría tenido de verdad intención de besarla? Solo el pensamiento de los labios de Albert sobre los suyos le hacía apretar los muslos. Si tan solo tuviese el valor para abordarlo ella, cogerlo de la nuca y besarlo...

Gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales. E incluso casi tuvo que escribirle paso a paso las instrucciones a Jhon. Prueba contundente de que mostrarle a un hombre dónde está el clítoris era tan solo la mitad de la batalla.

Sin duda, Albert sabría qué hacer exactamente. Conclusión que la hizo cavilar sobre el asunto. Jamás había tenido posibilidades con Albert durante la época de estudiantes. Pero ahora era mayor, estaba preparada y permanecería en la ciudad solo durante un corto período. Según Sandy, Albert no quería compromisos, y ella tampoco los deseaba. Pero tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos y mantenerlo en secreto, pues sus padres eran muy amigos.

Si bien no era su estilo en absoluto, esta situación podría obligarla a tener que dar el primer paso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía perder? De todas formas se marcharía en pocas semanas, y lo peor que podía suceder era que él la rechazara.

Lo que sería realmente desastroso, tuvo que reconocer. Durante más de diez años, Albert había personalizado sus fantasías eróticas en las versiones más variadas: vikingo, guerrero escocés, guapo paramédico de urgencias; y en ninguna de ellas le había dicho: «No, gracias»; pero su ego ¿estaría en condiciones de resistir ese rechazo?

¡Deja de comportarte como una pusilánime! Siempre has esperado a que los hombres den el primer paso ¿y qué has conseguido?

Sexo mediocre con hombres que nunca alcanzarían la talla de sus fantasías con Albert.

Y no simplemente en sentido figurado.

¿Realmente permitiría que su ego le arruinase la única oportunidad que tenía de convertir en realidad sus fantasías?

**Continuara****…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 2**

De ninguna manera iba a dejar de mantener una prudente distancia de Candy Jhonson.

Fue lo que Albert se dijo a sí mismo esa mañana de jueves cuando su reloj lo despertó a las 6.15 horas y se encontró con una imponente erección matutina gracias al vivido sueño erótico en el que, al igual que la noche anterior, había llegado al pub Jhonson para encontrar a Candy trabajando tras la barra. Pero en su sueño, en vez de los vaqueros, Candy vestía una falda que dejaba al descubierto su trasero desnudo cuando se inclinó para coger vasos limpios.

En su sueño, Albert se había transportado a sí mismo mágicamente hacia el bar, se había librado convenientemente de la ropa, para después, sin preámbulo alguno, levantarle la falda hasta la cintura y enterrar profundamente el pene en el húmedo y ceñido calor femenino.

Fue tan real, tan vivido, que logró oler la esencia de su excitación de mujer, pudo sentir las suaves nalgas femeninas contra los músculos de su abdomen con cada embestida.

Pero la intensidad de los gritos de placer femeninos se incrementaron hasta llegar a convertirlos en penetrantes y desagradables. Fue en ese momento cuando Albert se dio cuenta de que el ruido no correspondía a los gritos orgásmicos de Candy, sino a la alarma del reloj despertador.

Suspirando, se metió bajo la ducha helada y se masturbó cerrando los ojos para saborear las perdurables imágenes de su sueño.

Pero sueño o no, en lo que a él concernía, Candy tenía una brillante señal de color rojo de «NO AVANZAR».

Pero esa misma noche se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo por qué volvía al pub Jhonson. Jamás había ido un jueves. Y aun así, allí estaba.

El padre de Candy, George, estaba sentado en una mesa cercana al bar con un bastón de aluminio apoyado convenientemente cerca de él. Saludó a Albert con un gesto caluroso y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro rubicundo. Su abundante cabellera estaba salpicada de hebras de plata, pero sus rasgos evidenciaban claramente de dónde había heredado Candy su guapa fisonomía inglesa.

—¡Albert! —lo llamó George. —Deposita tu trasero aquí y bebe una cerveza conmigo.

—Pareces estar recuperándote rápidamente —observó Albert mientras se ubicaba en una silla con profundas raspaduras.

—Oh, estoy bastante bien. Candy no quería que viniese esta noche, pero, Jesús, me estoy volviendo loco. Durante la última semana no he visto otra cosa que las paredes de mi casa y el consultorio del quinesiólogo.

Albert sonrió mostrando comprensión. De repente, se le erizó el cabello de la nuca. Giró la cabeza, seguro de que hallaría a Candy a su espalda, y allí estaba ella, balanceando una bandeja de tragos sobre el hombro. Y que Dios lo amparase, vestía una falda.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

—Hola, Albert, volveré en un minuto para atenderte.

Oh, sí, ella podría «atenderlo» muy bien. Albert se esforzó por apartar de la mente esos pensamientos pecaminosos, al menos por el momento.

No parecía muy apropiado albergar pensamientos obscenos con una mujer cuyo padre estaba sentado junto a él.

Ella reapareció en pocos minutos. Esa noche vestía la camiseta con el lema del pub que se perdía bajo una minifalda. Sentado, los ojos de Albert estaban a nivel del exuberante busto ceñido por el suave tejido de algodón.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Su tono fue grave y un tanto ronco.

—He aquí una buena pregunta —bromeó en instintivo flirteo.

Las mejillas de Candy se ruborizaron, sus ojos le recorrieron el torso y su mirada se escabulló furtivamente hacia el bulto presionado por la bragueta de los pantalones masculinos.

Se le endurecieron los testículos al percibir la mirada de Candy como una caricia. No había posibilidad de error, Candy sentía la misma turbación que él. La noche anterior, cuando le había rozado la mejilla, había sentido una descarga eléctrica en la yema de los dedos que le repercutió de lleno en el pene. Se percató de la respiración agitada de Candy, le vio los ojos agrandados y los labios entreabiertos. Intentando convencerse de que había imaginado esa reacción femenina, se obligó a apartarse antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido, como saltar sobre la barra y deslizarle la lengua por la garganta.

En cuanto a la profunda reacción de sus entrañas, la adjudicó al tiempo que llevaba sin tener sexo, desde el día en que al volver a su casa se había encontrado con la maleta de Camila y el anuncio de su regreso a San Francisco.

Sin contar que jamás había reaccionado así por el simple contacto de una mejilla de mujer, cabía acotar. Parecía haber vuelto a los tiempos de estudiante, cuando el más mínimo roce del brazo de Candy lo envolvía en un frenético torbellino vertiginoso de lujuria.

—¿Qué tal una pinta de Harp y unas alitas de pollo?

—¿Caliente? —preguntó Candy.

Albert se lamió los labios.

—Por supuesto.

Afortunadamente, George no pareció notar la tensa atmósfera sexual que vibraba entre Albert y su hija.

Candy regresó rápidamente con la cerveza y le rozó los pechos contra el hombro al inclinarse para depositar la bebida frente a él. Él pudo sentir el calor de su piel a través del algodón de la camiseta y de la delgada tela de la minifalda.

Esforzándose por apartar de sus pensamientos la piel desnuda y caliente de Candy contra él, volvió la atención hacia George.

—Eres un hombre afortunado por tener a Candy para que cuide de ti.

—Oh, ella no tendría que hacerlo... por eso vivo en Los Robles. —George se había mudado a una propiedad de retiro poco después de la muerte de su esposa. —Después de cuidar a Rosemary, que Dios la tenga en la gloria, me propuse no imponer esa carga a mis hijas. —Sonrió tristemente a Candy, que se ubicó detrás de su padre y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros.

—Papá me necesita aquí para que cuide del negocio hasta que él se recupere. Sandy podría hacerlo, probablemente —dijo Candy, apretando cariñosamente el hombro paterno. —Pero ya sabes lo que mi padre dice: «Si el nombre del negocio es Jhonson...».

—Es mejor que esté a cargo de un Jhonson —Albert y George completaron al unísono la frase.

Candy anotó otros pedidos y después regresó con las alitas.

—Toma un descanso, querida —dijo George.

Solícitamente, Albert cogió una silla y la levantó para que Candy se sentara; después se abocó a las alitas. Se marcharía tan pronto terminara. No servía de nada que se torturara rondando a Candy cuando no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

Pero en vez de eso se encontró enfrascado en una conversación con Candy y George en la que hablaron de todo: béisbol, la ridícula cantidad de edificios que había en la zona, los desafíos para la medicina en las salas de urgencias, incluso sobre política.

Candy se levantó varias veces para reponer las bebidas y tomar otros pedidos, y varios clientes los interrumpieron para saludar a George. Cuando quiso acordarse, ya eran las diez de la noche y George, adormilado, estaba cabeceando en su silla.

—Vamos, papá —dijo Candy dándole un suave codazo. —Sandy, ¿puedes sustituirme durante quince minutos mientras llevo a papá a su casa?

—Querida, no te preocupes en volver. No queda casi nadie, y yo puedo cerrar el negocio esta noche —le contestó Sandy.

Candy se lo agradeció, ayudó a George ponerse de pie y se encaminó a buscar el automóvil.

Albert también se puso de pie.

—Es mejor que me vaya. —Se dispuso a extraer veinte dólares, pero lo detuvo el rezongo de George.

—Va por cuenta de la casa esta noche, Albert. Gracias por hacerme compañía.

Albert hizo un gesto afirmativo en son de gracias.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, George?

George rechazó el ofrecimiento con un gesto.

—No, debo aprender a valerme por mí mismo si deseo reintegrarme completamente a mis tareas.

Por si acaso, Albert lo acompañó hasta la salida.

—¡Mierda! —La maldición de Candy llegó desde el aparcamiento, acompañada por un sonoro portazo.

—¡Cuida el lenguaje, señorita! —gritó George—No eres tan mayor como para que no pueda lavarte la boca con jabón.

Albert no pudo contener la risa. Había olvidado que Candy podía maldecir como un camionero si estaba de mal animo.

—Lo lamento, papá —dijo Candy en el tono más alejado a una disculpa que jamás hubiese escuchado Albert.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Se apartó un rizo del rostro con un suspiro de exasperación.

—El coche no arranca.

—Levanta el capó. Le echaré una mirada.

—Bueno... no creo que puedas arreglarlo —murmuró Candy. No pudo asegurarlo con certeza por la tenue luz, pero Albert hubiese jurado que se había ruborizado. —Se... se ha quedado sin gasolina. —Miró el reloj y maldijo nuevamente. —Y la gasolinera ya está cerrada.

Albert echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió.

—No puedo creer que tú, con un coeficiente superior a doscientos, no te acuerdes de llenar el depósito.

—Tengo otras cosas en mente. —Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de la falda. —No es tan grave. Le pediré prestado el automóvil a Sandy y me encargaré de echar gasolina mañana.

Se encaminó hacia el pub, pero Albert la cogió del codo.

—Permíteme que te lleve.

No pudo ocultar una expresión de alivio.

—¿Estás seguro? Realmente no hay inconveniente, puedo pedirle prestado el coche a Sandy para llevar a papá. Después de cerrar, ella me llevará a casa.

Albert sonrió, apretándole el brazo de modo tranquilizador. Le describió círculos en la suave piel interior del brazo con el pulgar. ¿Tendría todo su cuerpo una piel tan suave? Tragó con dificultad y le soltó el brazo.

—Candy, solo me desviaré cinco minutos de mi ruta.

Aparentemente satisfecha por no provocarle demasiadas molestias, Candy fue a buscar a su padre y aguardaron a que Albert acercara su gran camión Dodge.

El trayecto hasta el complejo donde vivía George era muy corto, de modo que, transcurridos diez minutos, Albert ayudó a George a bajar del camión y esperó a que Candy lo acompañara hasta la puerta.

La atmósfera cambió en cuanto se encontraron solos. De repente, la cabina del camión se cargó de la típica tensión que surge entre dos personas cuando ambas pretenden disimular el efecto que le produce la presencia del otro.

Antes, la conversación había fluido naturalmente, pero en ese momento, Albert no podía encontrar ninguna maldita cosa que decir y Candy no era de gran ayuda, puesto que solo miraba silenciosamente a través de la ventanilla con las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda en una postura tensa, para no dejar que su cuerpo trasluciera las vibraciones de interés sexual que la dominaban.

Albert se aclaró la garganta de modo nervioso.

—¿Así que estás todavía viviendo en Boston? Terry mencionó que se había topado contigo un par de veces.

Su sonrisa fue tensa.

—Sí, los vi, a él y a Candice, hace un par de semanas. Es increíble que hayan terminado juntos. —El silencio que dominó el interior de la cabina tornó tan densa la atmósfera que pareció hacerse visible. Finalmente, Candy lo interrumpió: —Estaba lista para mudarme a Manhattan cuando papá tuvo el problema de salud. Desgraciadamente, no pudieron guardarme la vacante, ahora tendré que buscar otra cosa.

Albert pudo notar el rictus de tristeza de su boca, señal evidente de que lamentaba haber perdido esa oportunidad laboral.

—Habrá sido un fastidio para ti tener que renunciar a esa oportunidad.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi padre, y no siempre pude estar con él cuando me necesitó.

Albert presumió que ella se refería al desenlace de la enfermedad de su madre, pero no quiso indagar más profundamente.

—Tiene suerte de tenerte.

Con la luz mortecina de la calle, apenas pudo percibir su sonrisa un tanto triste. Se mantuvo callada durante largo rato mirando a través de la ventanilla.

Albert pensó cuan pequeñas y rústicas le parecerían las calles llena de arboles alineados frente a las casas pueblerinas.

—Este lugar te debe resultar muy aburrido después de haber vivido en la ciudad.

Giró el rostro hacia él.

—La ciudad es fabulosa, pero este pueblo tiene un encanto especial. En otro tiempo estaba ansiosa por marcharme de aquí. —Notó cómo ella se humedecía los labios nerviosamente ¿acaso, provocativamente? No se detuvo a tratar de discernirlo, y ella siguió: —Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena volver a casa.

Candy se abofeteó mentalmente. Ésa era su gran oportunidad para acercarse a Albert y no podía evitar sentarse tiesa como una colegiala, y encima dejaba escapar el brillante comentario de: «Hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena volver a casa».

¿Qué tenía Albert que le borraba de un plumazo su personalidad competente? No podía seguir achacando ese estado a que se sintiese rechazada socialmente, pues había hecho amigos en el trabajo y no tenía problemas para entablar relaciones.

Pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para abordarlo, se había convertido en una redomada idiota.

Claramente, Albert sentía lo mismo, pues no se molestó en reanudar la conversación durante el resto del viaje.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la pequeña casa de dos dormitorios que tenía alquilada, buscó a tientas el tirador de la puerta, pero Albert ya se había bajado del vehículo y se hallaba frente a la puerta del acompañante. La abrió y la cogió del codo para ayudarla a descender.

—Gracias por traerme, Albert —le dijo cuando ya había bajado. —Nos vemos. —Había empezado a alejarse cuando Albert la cogió nuevamente del brazo. Se estremeció, pero no se debió a la fresca brisa de otoño en sus brazos desnudos.

—Aguarda, permíteme que te acompañe hasta la puerta.

Candy rio suavemente.

—No estamos en la ciudad, donde el crimen acecha. Estoy segura de que puedo recorrer veinte pasos sin peligro.

Él sonrió, los blancos dientes relucieron en la penumbra de la calle vagamente iluminada.

—De ninguna manera. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que debo acompañar a una dama hasta la puerta.

Se sintió extrañamente turbada ante el gesto de caballerosidad.

—Jesús, prácticamente debo pagar para que los hombres con quienes salgo en Boston me acompañen a casa.

Pudo percibir su desaprobación en la suave presión que Albert le aplicó en el brazo. Ella sabía que tras su apariencia extrovertida y liberal había un hombre capaz de proteger y cuidar de una mujer.

Candy murmuró una silenciosa disculpa por todos los valores feministas que iba a transgredir y se permitió fantasear brevemente sobre cómo sería tener a Albert Andrew Grandchester para que la protegiese y cuidase de ella.

Extrajo la llave de su bolso, pero él se la quitó de la mano para abrir la puerta. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Otro gesto de caballerosidad.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia él, entreabrió los labios para desearle buenas noches, pero quedó paralizada. Iluminados por la luz del porche, los ojos de Albert tenían un brillo celeste que parecía devorarle los rasgos del rostro y de la boca.

Se sintió estremecer por la ansiedad. Él la deseaba. Estaba casi segura. ¿No se había propuesto hacer algo en la primera oportunidad que se le presentase?

Albert se apartó de la puerta abierta, recuperando su expresión de amistosa cortesía.

¡Oh, no, se estaba marchando!

—¿Quieres entrar? —farfulló Candy. Se abofeteó mentalmente. Tranquila, Candy, tranquila.

El brillo de interés ardió nuevamente en los ojos masculinos.

Quizá no había echado todo a perder por completo.

Pero Albert hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—En realidad, debería...

Era ahora o nunca. Antes de que él pudiese pronunciar la última palabra, le cogió el rostro con las manos para aproximar la boca masculina a sus labios. Por un breve segundo, sorprendido, no respondió a la caricia. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¡Sabía que ibas a hacer el ridículo como una tonta!

Pero, al instante, Albert comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca y acariciándole la espalda. Le deslizó la mano por encima de la falda hasta cogerla de las nalgas, al tiempo que con el otro brazo, la cogió por la cintura.

De repente, Candy se encontró alzada contra la pared de la casa, sostenida por la rodilla masculina que tenía entre las piernas. De puntillas, gimió sobre su boca cuando él la rodeó con el cuerpo musculoso. Le apretó deliciosamente el busto contra su pecho, le llenó la boca con su sabor caliente.

Sintió cómo se le humedecía la entrepierna, y lo único que él había hecho era besarla. ¿Qué sucedería cuando le acariciara los pechos, el clítoris? Ese mero pensamiento la hizo gemir aún más fuerte y se meneó restregándole el montículo palpitante contra el muslo.

De repente, él se apartó con el pecho agitado como si hubiese corrido una milla a toda carrera. Perdido el punto de apoyo, Candy se tambaleó y se cogió de los hombros masculinos para no caer.

—¿Qué... por qué? —dijo con voz agitada. —¿Cómo puedes detenerte ahora?

Albert gruñó, se inclinó y le pasó le lengua por el labio inferior. Para desesperación de Candy, la apartó antes de que pudiese atraparla en su boca.

—Candy, no creo que esta sea una buena idea. —A pesar de sus palabras, le acarició la nuca.

Ahora que lo había acariciado no podía detenerse. Fue subiendo la punta de los dedos por el antebrazo, acariciándole los músculos hasta deslizar la mano debajo de las mangas cortas de su camiseta.

—Tengo que disentir contigo —Se puso de puntillas para besarle la piel salada del cuello y se sintió gratificada por la contracción involuntaria de la cadera masculina, que respondió instintivamente apretándose contra ella.

—No deseo iniciar una relación seria —dijo él, dejando reposar las manos en la cintura femenina.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —Candy suspiró cuando sintió su boca explorándole el cuello.

—Eres una buena chica, Candy —murmuró, cubriéndola de besos demandantes que le aflojaron las rodillas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No me has visto desde hace mucho tiempo. —Le enredó los dedos en el cabello. —Quizá me he convertido en una terrible golfa. —Su risa sofocada le dijo que no lo creía ni por un instante. —¿Cuál es el problema? Me marcharé de la ciudad en pocas semanas, y no estoy buscando el gran romance.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró como si intentase descubrir si estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

Ella levantó la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa que esperaba le resultase tentadora.

—Siempre me he sentido atraída por ti, Albert. Cuando éramos estudiantes solía escuchar lo que otras chicas decían de ti, sobre lo bueno que eras. —Deslizó una mano hacia la entrepierna masculina y lo cogió por encima del pantalón. —Sobre lo grande eras.

El apoyó la mano sobre la de ella, presionándola firmemente contra la columna de carne dura como una roca.

—Quiero descubrir por mí misma si era verdad lo que decían. —Candy le pasó la otra mano por el cuello y le acercó la cabeza para besarlo. —Quiero tener el amorío estudiantil que nunca pude. Te deseo, Albert.

Albert le aplastó la boca con la suya y su potente erección aumentó cuando Candy le succionó la lengua dentro de la boca.

Candy adulta, con su delicioso cuerpo voluptuoso y su boca escandalosa, era más incitante que cualquier fantasía que hubiese tenido en el pasado.

Un amorío estudiantil. Besar, tocar, acariciar. Incitar a una joven hasta que, locamente excitada, esté dispuesta a todo. Tocarla de todas las maneras que había soñado: con los dedos, los labios, el pene; todas esas imágenes se le mezclaron en la cabeza y por un segundo sintió temor de correrse en los pantalones.

Algo que jamás le había sucedido, ni siquiera en su época de estudiante.

Deslizó las manos hasta la parte de atrás de sus piernas, las metió bajo la falda y palpó los glúteos a través del suave satén de sus bragas. En su caricia, la sintió perfecta para él, firme pero suave, rebasándole las anchas palmas. Candy tenía exactamente el cuerpo que a él le gustaba. Atlético pero femenino. Curvilíneo donde correspondía, y lo suficientemente alto y fuerte como para no tener que contenerse.

Candy le envolvió la cadera con la pierna larga y fuerte, restregándose la entrepierna en la bragueta. Incluso a través de la gruesa tela, su calor húmedo lo hizo arder. No había duda de que Candy Jhonson podía recibir todo lo que tenía para darle.

Ella buscó a tientas el picaporte, pero Albert la detuvo, ya que tenía en mente una fantasía que había atesorado durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

La cogió de la mano y la arrastró por el sendero de entrada.

Lo siguió, estupefacta, unos pasos, pero después comenzó a tirar para desasirse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él no contestó, solo tiró de la puerta del camión y prácticamente la arrojó hacia el interior de la cabina.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Su tono fue cortante y estaba cargado de renuente impaciencia.

Él aceleró el motor del camión y se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole.

—Has dicho que querías un amorío de estudiante, ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió, pero frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nunca has estado en un estacionamiento?

Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que se deslizó en el asiento y se pegó contra él.

El silencio de la cabina del camión zumbó expectante. Albert le cogió el muslo y jugueteó con las curvas íntimas femeninas. Ella le apoyó la cabeza en el cuello e inhaló su fuerte esencia masculina mientras luchaba por calmar la respiración agitada. Se le estrujó el estómago cuando él se apartó de la ruta ignorando la señal de «NO PASAR» y se aventuró por una sucia senda hasta llegar a un claro ubicado a unas millas del camino.

Se mordió el labio, se sentía nerviosa, como si fuese la estudiante que pretendía ser.

—¿Y si viene alguien?

Albert apagó el motor y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estamos construyendo en este predio, nadie nos molestará.

La luz de la luna brilló a través de la ventanilla del techo, iluminándole las mejillas y el mentón. Entreabrió los labios cuando bajó la cabeza para besarla, pero en vez de adueñarse de su boca como ella esperaba, Albert la cogió de la nuca y la besó suavemente en la sien, en las mejillas, en la comisura de los labios.

—¿A qué hora debes volver? —le susurró recorriéndole el brazo con la yema de los dedos.

Candy sonrió y le siguió el juego.

—No tengo que volver a ninguna hora determinada, mi mamá no está y mi papá trabaja esta noche.

—Ay, sin supervisión de padres —murmuró él, rozándole suavemente el borde de los labios con la lengua.

—Así es —susurró contra su boca. —Puedo quedarme toda la noche si lo deseas.

Sus labios, su lengua dentro de su boca, en una caricia que le hacía estremecer el cuerpo por completo.

—Levántate —susurró, empujándola sobre el asiento al tiempo que trepaba por encima de la palanca de cambios para ubicarse en el lugar del acompañante. Ella se retorció torpemente hasta quedar atravesada sobre su regazo, con el brazo atrapado bajo el pecho masculino y la espalda aplastada contra la puerta. Con un gruñido se contorsionó hasta quedar montada sobre las piernas de Albert, con la falda enroscada hasta la cintura. El buscó algo bajo del asiento y seguidamente este se reclinó bruscamente varias pulgadas.

—Ahora está mejor. —Le colocó las manos en la cintura, sintió la irradiación de calor de las palmas masculinas a través del delgado algodón de su falda. La besó, larga y lentamente, con besos húmedos que le produjeron pulsaciones espasmódicas en la entrepierna. No era suficiente. Quería sentir su piel, ver si era tan cálida y suave como siempre había imaginado. Le cogió la camisa por la cintura y se la quitó por encima del pecho. Un suave murmullo de satisfacción escapó de sus labios al sentir en las palmas de las manos su piel caliente y sedosa.

Torpemente, Albert dobló el brazo para quitarse la camisa por la cabeza.

—Deseo quitarte la falda, Candy —dijo. —¿Puedo?

Recorrió el vello de su pecho con las uñas y fingió un gesto dubitativo ante semejante requerimiento.

—No sé. Nunca he llegado a ese punto con un muchacho —susurró. —¿Estás seguro de que no pensarás que soy una golfa?

Le deslizó la mano por las costillas, cogió el generoso seno y le recorrió con el pulgar el pezón cubierto por la camiseta. Saboreó el gemido que Candy exhaló contra su boca al tiempo que le acarició el pezón con mayor rudeza.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no pensaré que eres una golfa. —La besó de nuevo. —Y haré que lo disfrutes, te lo prometo.

Candy se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó los brazos para que pudiese quitarle la falda por encima de la cabeza. Cubierta tan solo con el sostén de encaje blanco, los rubios rizos le cayeron sobre los hombros y se recostó otra vez contra el panel de la consola.

—Oh, Dios, me gustaría poder verte mejor —dijo mientras le acariciaba los senos, que sobresalían turgentes del sostén de encaje. Descubrió la suavidad y perfección de su piel de seda.

Le metió una mano en el sostén y le acarició el seno, apreciando su generosa turgencia. No había nada que amara tanto como la sensación de un seno en la mano, su peso, su vaivén, su suavidad. Y los de Candy eran maravillosos, exuberantes, suaves, con pezones como piedras contra su palma.

Las manos femeninas ardían en su espalda mientras lo acercaba hacia ella, inclinándose para besarlo mientras él se deleitaba con sus maravillosos pechos.

Candy bajó las manos entre ambos cuerpos y soltó el broche delantero del sostén. Sus senos surgieron en su exuberante esplendor, ansiosos por escapar del confinamiento de la ropa interior.

Albert se inclinó contra el asiento y los cogió, ahuecando las palmas para gozar de la carne turgente que apenas cabía en sus manos.

—He soñado con ellos —le susurró. El roce de los dedos masculinos la hizo suspirar y dar un respingo sobre el regazo de Albert.

Albert percibió su sonrisa contra la mejilla. Ella se contoneó sobre su bragueta, él gruñó e impulsó ansiosamente los muslos contra el cuerpo femenino.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Solía preguntarme cómo serían, qué sabor tendrían —le susurró, retomando su papel de seductor adolescente. —Mientras me ayudabas con mis estudios, yo soñaba con quitarte la camisa, apartar los libros y arrojarte sobre la mesa de cocina de mi madre. —Le fascinó cómo la respiración femenina se agitó con su relato.

—No tenía ni idea de que te hubieses fijado siquiera —jadeó Candy.

—Oh, sí me había fijado. Desearía poder verte —repitió. —Quiero verte los pezones. ¿De qué color son, Candy? ¿Rosas? ¿Rojos? Siento cuan duros están, como si me estuvieran rogando que los succionase —susurró, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para saborear la piel suave, perlada en la tenue luz. La agitada respiración femenina caldeó el aire espeso de la cabina mientras la lengua masculina le quemaba la piel. Él podía oler la fresca esencia floral del jabón en la tersa piel, y el de la excitación femenina. Estaba húmeda en respuesta a sus caricias, y apenas habían comenzado.

Le provocó la ardiente punta del maduro pezón con el calor de su aliento sin llegar a capturarlo entre los labios. Candy le aferró la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia y emitió el más delicioso sonido gutural de frustración.

—¿Quieres que los succione? —la incitó burlón. —No sé si te gustará o no. —Atrapó el pezón entre sus dedos y aplicó una levísima presión.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado.

—Diablos, Albert, hazlo —le demandó, tirando de su pelo al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda presionando el pezón contra sus labios.

—Para alguien que jamás ha permitido a un joven tocarla así, eres un tanto demandante —le susurró, rozándole apenas la punta henchida con la boca. La respuesta ansiosa de Candy y sus súplicas de frustración lo enloquecieron. Estaba tan excitado que era increíble que pudiese hablar.

Ella dejó escapar un quejido entre los dientes apretados cuando él cerró los labios y le succionó el pezón con fuerza. Le clavó los dedos en los hombros y se retorció sobre su regazo.

—Por favor, Albert, no más juegos, solo acaríciame. —Percibió débilmente los quejidos femeninos, enardecido por el sabor de su piel, por el contacto de la turgente carne contra sus labios y su lengua. Soltó el pezón con sonido audible solo para aprisionar la otra punta suplicante.

La atmósfera de la cabina se tornó más húmeda por el intenso calor de ambos cuerpos y las gotas se condensaron y se deslizaron raudas sobre el lado interior de los cristales.

—Cuando lo hagamos quiero que estés encima de mí para gozar de tus tetas con la polla dentro de ti —le susurró roncamente mientras le apretaba y estiraba la punta del pezón humedecida con saliva. Escuchó su gemido y supo que sus palabras la excitaban aún más. Nunca había sido muy conversador durante el sexo, ni siquiera sabía de dónde le salían esas palabras. Pero la patente excitación de Candy lo inspiraba. —¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás lista para alcanzar un orgasmo conmigo? —Le estrujó los senos lamiendo un pezón primero, después el otro. —Puede que un día te folle las tetas —dijo roncamente. —¿Te gustaría?

Un grito penetrante fue su única respuesta cuando ella tembló contra él. Una fina película de transpiración cubrió los senos femeninos al desplomarse hacia delante contra su pecho.

Sorprendido, la miró fijamente.

—Te corriste...

—Lo siento —suspiró trémulamente. —No pude contenerme, lo siento tanto...

Albert gruñó y le introdujo la lengua en los labios para silenciarla. Le palpitó el pene henchido y los cojones se le endurecieron dentro del confinamiento de los pantalones, repentinamente torturante.

—Eres tan endemoniadamente excitante... —murmuró, cubriéndole las mejillas y los labios de suaves besos. —Si no estoy pronto dentro de ti creo que perderé la cabeza.

Cada músculo femenino se tensó contra su cuerpo mientras escondía el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —le deslizó suavemente los dedos por la línea de nacimiento del cabello. Esa actitud tímida resultaba extraña en comparación con sus anteriores demandas, Albert temió haberla presionado demasiado.

—Me corrí demasiado pronto. No pude contenerme, y ahora no podré hacerlo otra vez.

Estalló en una ronca carcajada.

—Eyaculación precoz en un automóvil. No se logra mucho más en el instituto.

—Fue una idea espantosa —dijo, obviamente turbada, y cruzó púdicamente los brazos sobre el pecho. Intentó levantarse del regazo de Albert sosteniéndose sobre una rodilla afirmada en el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en el panel.

—Eh, vamos. —Albert la levantó y la volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio, aferrándole los muslos para que permaneciera allí. Candy descruzó los brazos renuentemente al tiempo que él hundía la cabeza entre sus senos.

—¿Tienes idea de cuan sexy eres? Que haya hecho que te corrieras solo con besarte los senos me excita más que nada. —Le besó los pezones ya blandos mientras le apretaba las nalgas turgentes.

—Pero, yo no puedo... —Se detuvo humedeciéndose los labios, y prosiguió. —Solo puedo alcanzarlo una vez. Y quería hacerlo sintiéndote... —dudó.

Nuevamente tímida, le acarició el cuello para instarla a seguir.

—...dentro de mí.

—Lo harás —le susurró, deslizando una mano hasta cogerle el sexo a través de la sedosa tela de las bragas. Presionó los dedos contra el humedecido clítoris y le refregó la palma de la mano contra el pubis. —Confía en mí.

**Continuara****…**

**Gracias a Jenny y ecr por estar leyendo esta historia y a las que leen anonimamente mil gracias también cuídense mucho y espero les guste este capítulo espero comentarios un bso bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 3**

—No es que no confíe en ti —murmuró Candy, contoneándose contra la firme presión de la palma de Albert. —Pero me conozco, y no puedo correrme más de una vez.

El aire del camión se tornó más denso debido a la respiración excitada de ambos. Se escuchó el suave gemido femenino al erguirse contra él, sorprendida por sentir el renovado aguijoneo del deseo.

No era que tuviese problemas para alcanzar el orgasmo. Como con todo en su vida, Candy era autosuficiente y consideraba su propia satisfacción sexual como una responsabilidad personal. Y si implicaba impartir instrucciones detalladas a sus amantes, e incluso tomar cartas en el asunto, se aseguraba de ello.

Pero una vez que lo alcanzaba, eso era todo.

Aun así, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la mano de Albert se aventuró dentro de sus bragas. Dos largos dedos gruesos le presionaron la hendidura, y el pulgar trazó círculos alrededor del clítoris que, increíblemente, comenzó a despertarse con lentitud. Albert capturó el sonido de ese gemido dentro de su boca acariciándole las paredes interiores de las mejillas con la lengua.

Candy separó más las rodillas sobre el asiento y se reclinó contra el tablero de mandos al tiempo que emitía leves suspiros de frustración. Odiaba cuando le sucedía eso, cuando se excitaba otra vez, pero quedaba frustrada al no poder alcanzar otro orgasmo.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Albert —dijo en un susurro al tiempo que bajó las manos entre ambos cuerpos y presionó la palma contra el duro bulto que pugnaba bajo la bragueta. Anhelaba sentirlo, realmente lo deseaba. Pero también quería que no siguiera con el fútil intento de incitarla.

Se le secó la boca al palpar la colosal longitud ardiente aprisionada bajo los pantalones de Albert y se recriminó nuevamente. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control y correrse solo por sentir su boca en los senos? ¿Cómo podía haber arruinado así la primera vez que estaba con Albert?

—Solo relájate —le susurró. —Confía en mí, déjame hacer.

Abrió los ojos. La mirada masculina ambarina pareció brillar bajo la luz mortecina. Albert le capturó la mano para evitar nuevas exploraciones femeninas y se la llevó a los labios. La besó y la abrazó, anhelante, aplastando los pechos femeninos contra su ardiente piel áspera y velluda.

—Tienes una piel tan hermosa. —Inclinó la cabeza para besarle los suaves hombros, la curva del cuello. Le deslizó las manos abiertas por la espalda, los callos de las manos abrasaron la tersa superficie. —Tan suave y dulce. —La saboreó. —Me pregunto si todo tu cuerpo es tan dulce.

Le deslizó una mano bajo la falda y le cogió las bragas. Dócilmente, ella se irguió reclinándose sobre el tablero para que él pudiese quitarle la diminuta prenda de las piernas. Secundó el gruñido masculino cuando él le introdujo un largo dedo, explorándola, preparándola para lo que se avecinaba.

—La próxima vez haré que te corras en mi boca —le dijo roncamente. —Pero ahora no puedo esperar más.

Bajó la mano hasta la bragueta.

—Ábrela.

Candy obedeció con dedos temblorosos, y él levantó las caderas con impaciencia y se bajó bruscamente los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los muslos. No podía verlo claramente, bajó la mano para asirlo y palpó la piel sedosa que cubría la dureza de granito que, con apremio, le embistió la palma. Trató de aferrarle el miembro, pero descubrió con inquietud que sus dedos no alcanzaban a rodearlo.

Rio, nerviosa.

—Estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta... —dijo, apoyando la mano sobre la suya para guiarla en un firme movimiento rítmico que le perló la piel de sudor —de que la risa no es la reacción más apropiada cuando un hombre exhibe su miembro.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con voz trémula. —Es solo que... Vicki Jenkins tenía razón. Es muy grande.

Y lo era. Más grande que el de cualquier otro hombre que hubiese conocido.

—¿Vicky Jenkis te dijo que era grande? —alcanzó a decir ahogado. A pesar de la escasa luz pudo distinguir su mandíbula apretada. Las manos masculinas ceñían y aflojaban rítmicamente la suave carne de sus caderas.

Candy lo besó con vehemencia y sintió el húmedo flujo que le brotaba en la entrepierna.

—La escuché en el autobús. —El tono ronco de su propia voz le resultó irreconocible. Siguiendo su muda indicación, le acarició el pene hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ciñéndolo con firmeza y palpando el grueso borde del glande, al tiempo que con el pulgar le acariciaba la henchida cabeza con movimientos circulares hasta que brotó fluido pre-seminal. —Se lo estaba contando a una amiga. —Le lamió el cuello salado. —Le dijo que eras tan grande que apenas pudo caminar después. La idea me asustó en un principio, pero luego...

Albert le acarició los brazos, los senos y la cintura en errante y excitante exploración.

—¿Pero luego...?

Le succionó la legua hasta arrancarle un ronco gemido.

—Pero luego, comencé a preguntarme cómo sería sentirte, si podría caber completamente dentro de mí.

Los ojos masculinos brillaron con expresión lujuriosa, le subió la falda hasta la cintura y embistió la polla dentro del puño femenino.

—Oh, sí puedes. No tengo dudas. Toda posibilidad de bromear se esfumó al sentir cómo Albert le atrapó el pezón con los dientes, provocándole un placer lindante con el dolor mientras la lengua masculina le fustigaba la piel sensibilizada.

Candy acercó el pene hasta su sexo húmedo y palpitante frotando el henchido glande contra el clítoris. ¿Podría correrse de nuevo? Con ardiente expectación, le acercó los senos instándolo a que se los succionara con más fuerza mientras se contoneaba sobre la colosal erección.

Gruñó una protesta cuando él la empujó contra el tablero. Se agachó para buscar algo a tientas.

—Condón —murmuró. Se irguió sobre las rodillas mientras él se lo colocaba con un movimiento suave y presto.

Una mano fuerte la cogió de la nalga al tiempo que ubicaba el henchido glande en la húmeda entrada y con determinada acometida, lo deslizó hacia el interior. Su cuerpo se resistía. No por temor o dolor, sino por instinto de conservación. Se suponía que la concreción de su fantasía no podía producirle otra cosa más que placer, gozo, pero Candy no pudo evitar la sensación de que si le permitía a Albert que la penetrara, jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Despacio, querida —le dijo en un murmullo mientras la asía firmemente de las turgentes nalgas, —tan despacio como quieras.

Candy apoyó las manos en los hombros masculinos al sentir cómo la potente verga la penetraba. Estaba ya húmeda y relajada como para que la penetrara más profundamente.

Entregada. Entregada a esa exquisita sensación de colmada plenitud que le brindaba el palpitante miembro masculino en su interior. Más colmada y más profundamente que con cualquiera de los hombres con los que había estado antes.

Empezó a moverse más rápido, separando las rodillas para que pudiera penetrarla más con cada embestida.

Albert farfulló entre dientes.

—No tienes idea de cómo te siento —suspiró. Apoyó con firmeza las botas en el suelo para poder penetrarla con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que succionaba enloquecedoramente los pezones.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo cedía ante la presión ciñéndolo en toda su longitud, se meneó con ardiente frenesí rozando el clítoris contra el pubis masculino para alcanzar el clímax otra vez.

Como si le leyera la mente, Albert deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos y le apoyó el pulgar contra el clítoris, frotándolo en una caricia que acompasaba cada embestida del pene. Un ardiente calor le brotó en la base de la columna y le recorrió las extremidades en hormigueante cosquilleo hasta los dedos.

—Córrete, Candy, córrete otra vez. Esta vez conmigo dentro —murmuró roncamente mientras le presionaba el pulgar contra el montículo palpitante.

Respondiendo la orden, lazó un gemido echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sus sorprendidos gritos hicieron eco en la cabina del camión. Se derrumbó contra él todavía asombrada hasta que se dio cuenta de que él seguía duro como una roca dentro de ella.

La hizo cambiar de posición colocándola de espaldas con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta del conductor. Se subió encima de ella apoyando un pie en el suelo y la rodilla en el asiento. No le importó, o no notó, que la palanca de cambios se le incrustaba en el muslo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Emitió un suspiro contenido. Era el turno de Albert ahora.

—Oye, Candy.

Abrió los ojos ante su tono imperativo.

—Concéntrate. No pienses que porque te hayas corrido puedes darte vuelta y quedarte dormida.

Ella no podía darse vuelta estacada como estaba contra el asiento, pero quizá era mejor no mencionarlo.

—Vamos, querida. Quiero que lo compartas, que me acompañes hasta el final —enfatizó sus palabras embistiéndole el glande contra el cerviz.

Inhaló jadeante mientras, por increíble que pareciese, su cuerpo respondía con tensión al ritmo cada vez más vehemente de sus bruscas acometidas. Con los tejidos inflamados, casi en el umbral del dolor, él siguió pujando contra ella. Era demasiado arrollador.

—Oh, Dios. Albert, ya no puedo soportarlo —gimió. Ella, que siempre ejercía el control de su propio orgasmo, estaba siendo forzada a experimentar un placer mayor del que alguna vez había gozado en toda su vida.

Su languidez anterior desapareció, sumiéndola en poderosa e intensa concentración. La piel ardiente de la espalda de Albert en sus palmas, el sonido agitado de su respiración contenida, los hilillos de sudor en los poderosos músculos que brillaban tensos bajo la tenue luz.

La esencia penetrante del sexo y el olor a sudor de sus cuerpos le provocó una reacción primitiva que la indujo a rodearle la cintura con una pierna para que pudiese penetrarla más hondo.

Él le cogió un tobillo y se lo apoyó en el hombro; el otro, en la palanca de cambios. Gruñeron al unísono cuando se hundió aún más en la suave y humedecida cavidad.

—Así, querida, que entre todo.

Estaba abierta totalmente a él, indefensa contra la arrolladora invasión del potente miembro. Vagamente, Candy sintió que golpeaba la puerta del camión con la cabeza, pero no le importó, azorada por la reacción visceral de su cuerpo.

—Por Dios, me estás matando —gruñó él, azotando las caderas con brusquedad, frenéticamente, fustigando los cojones contra la piel suave de las nalgas femeninas. Una última embestida y quedó inerme, temblando sobre ella. El pene palpitó y se contrajo en el interior de Candy al tiempo que ella logró alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo.

Si los dos primeros orgasmos habían sido como arrolladoras oleadas de placer, el último fue como un tsunami que la arrolló provocándole espasmos tan intensos que por un momento, temió que su corazón se detuviese.

Se imaginó los titulares: «Doctora follada hasta morir. Los médicos imposibilitados de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro».

Se derrumbó sobre ella aplastándola gloriosamente contra el asiento. El corazón le latía desbocado; con el mismo ritmo acelerado que el de ella. Cuando lograron normalizar la respiración y los latidos, le acarició la espalda musculosa. Las suaves paredes de la vagina protestaron levemente al sentir que la erección ya menos enhiesta se deslizaba fuera del cuerpo femenino.

Extraña su renuencia a dejarlo salir de sus entrañas. Solía pegar un salto una vez que su amante se había corrido, sin darle tiempo siquiera a que levantara el cuerpo inerte. Pero incluso en el espacio reducido de la cabina del camión deseaba quedarse para siempre bajo el cuerpo de Albert, con él dentro de ella. Eventualmente podría recobrarse y...

Albert se incorporó y le depositó un tierno beso en la boca. Estaba semidesnuda en un camión, con el cuerpo dolorido después de haber gozado de un sexo vigoroso; no era una situación muy familiar para ella. Ahora, sin pasión, no sabía cómo actuar.

Ese hombre le había provocado, según recordaba... tres orgasmos asombrosamente audibles. Y no sabía qué decir.

Ahora recordaba exactamente la razón por la cual no solía tener relaciones en la primera cita, especialmente con hombres que la superaban ampliamente en cuestiones de sexo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Gracias, fue grandioso. Los rumores han resultado ciertos, ¿crees que podrías convertirte en un profesional con esa cosa?

Albert le extendió el sostén riendo entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella, convencida de que se estaba riendo de ella.

—Ni siquiera nos quitamos los zapatos.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Segura de que llevaba sus zapatillas rojas y él las botas de trabajo todavía anudadas.

La apretó contra él, tranquilizando su aprensión al momento y distrayéndola con el seductor contacto de su pecho desnudo contra el de ella. Le cogió el rostro y la besó profundamente, y sintió en el muslo el leve cosquilleo del miembro masculino que, una vez más, asomaba estimulado de la bragueta. Este hombre es una máquina, pensó, azorada por la reacción de su propio cuerpo, evidenciada en una contracción del útero.

—La próxima vez te quiero desnuda y con las luces encendidas —gruñó.

Le devolvió el beso con creciente entusiasmo.

—¿La próxima vez?

Le levantó la cabeza cogiéndola de las mejillas.

—¿No habrás pensado que una vez sería suficiente, verdad?

Las manos de Albert le bajaron por la espalda hasta detenerse en la cintura de la falda.

—De ninguna manera. He pasado una década acumulando fantasías y tengo la intención de concretar cada una de ellas.

Le extendió la ropa, todo excepto las bragas, que parecían haberse esfumado. Ella se vistió intentando no reparar demasiado en la intención de Albert de volver a verla. Ella tan solo le gustaba, todo lo que él quería era sexo.

Pero el mero pensamiento de que él había disfrutado lo suficiente como para desear volver a verla la emocionó de todas formas.

En el trayecto de vuelta compartieron un cómplice silencio; cuando llegaron al pequeño bungaló de dos dormitorios, la acompañó nuevamente hasta la puerta.

La manera en que cogió la mano de Candy entre las suyas le resultó alarmantemente agradable.

El universo parecía confabularse para impedirle mantener distancia.

Él se inclinó y la besó; y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, le había pasado inconscientemente la pierna sobre el muslo otra vez. La besó y apartó los labios para susurrarle:

—Solo tengo un condón, y a menos que tú tengas una reserva extra, es mejor que nos calmemos.

—No. Lo siento, no suelo considerar que a mi regreso a casa se me pueda presentar la posibilidad de acción. —Luchó contra el deseo urgente de invitarlo a pasar la noche con ella de todas formas. La idea de dormir abrazada a él le resultó tan atractiva que bastó para sellarle los labios.

—Puede que ahora debas hacerlo —le dijo, mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

—¿Cuándo te veré otra vez? —deseó que su pregunta no hubiese sonado tan patéticamente anhelante como temía.

—Pronto —le levantó el mentón para darle el último beso. —Te entregaré una nota en el pasillo del salón de estudios.

Se inclinó contra la puerta un poco aturdida mientras lo observaba alejarse. Un pensamiento desagradable la asaltó de improviso.

—Albert —lo llamó y corrió hacia él.

Él se dio la vuelta expectante.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia rodeándose con los brazos para protegerse del frío de la noche otoñal. Le pareció muy dulce de parte de Albert que la arrimara hacia él y le diera calor apoyándole la cabeza en el cabello.

—Lo que quieras, princesa.

De repente, Candy quedó impedida de articular palabra. Ningún hombre la había llamado «princesa» hasta ese momento, y por cierto, le hubiese asestado un golpe en el estómago a quien osase intentarlo.

Después recordó lo que deseaba decirle.

—¿Podemos mantenerlo en secreto? Quiero decir, ¿sin decirle nada a tus hermanos?

Sintió cómo las manos masculinas que le aferraban los brazos se pusieron rígidas y después él se apartó de ella. Ella prosiguió hablando con rapidez.

—Conoces a nuestros padres. Si tu madre o mi padre se enterasen, lo malinterpretarían y empezarían a planificar una boda o algo por el estilo. Me marcharé en pocas semanas, y ambos sabemos que esto no puede conducir a nada serio. —Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, escuchó una tenue voz interior que se preguntaba qué podría tener de malo eso. La desestimó, achacándola a una sobrecarga hormonal provocada por tantos orgasmos.

Era extraño, pensó que él se sentiría aliviado, pero, por la expresión de su rostro apenas iluminado por las luces de la calle, pareció contrariado.

Las manos de Albert parecieron asirla con más fuerza durante un segundo. Después toda la tensión pareció disiparse de su rostro y de sus manos, sus labios se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Es mejor que nadie lo sepa.

—Incluyendo a Tom y Anthony —remarcó específicamente, sabiendo cuan apegados estaban los hermanos.

—Incluyendo a Tom y Anthony.

Sonrió aliviada y de repente, él le cortó la respiración con un brusco beso, para después darse vuelta y encaminarse hacia el camión. Ella levantó el brazo y lo agitó en un gesto de despedida, sintiendo cada uno de sus nervios gloriosamente fatigados. Mientras observaba alejarse las luces traseras del camión, ignoró la vocecilla que le decía que sus sentimientos hacia Albert no eran en absoluto meramente superficiales.

**Continuara****…**

Mis queridas amigas Jenny, ecr, Alejandra, Friditas y marlene77f mil gracias por estar leyendo esta historia y a las que leen anonimamente mil gracias estare publicando cada tercer dia si puedo antes y no se preocupen no dejo nada sin terminar vale, cuídense mucho, espero les guste este capítulo espero comentarios un bso bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 4**

Soy un hombre afortunado, muy afortunado, musitó Albert durante el corto viaje de regreso a su casa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Candy le había propuesto mantenerlo en secreto, sin ataduras y sin resentimientos una vez que tuviese que marcharse. Era justamente lo que le habían aconsejado sus hermanos, volver al ruedo.

Comprobó si había algún coche de alguien conocido, pero a esa hora de la noche las calles se hallaban desiertas y no había riesgo de que lo viesen volver tan tarde e hiciesen preguntas. Y si alguien las hiciese, podría decirle que había estado en Truckee de parranda.

Pulsó el interruptor de la luz de la cocina y miró el reloj. Doce y media, debía levantarse en menos de seis horas. Los sacrificios que tenía que hacer un hombre para conseguir buen sexo...

No, no solo buen sexo, pensó mientras se desvestía y se metía en la cama king-size. Sexo espectacular, asombroso, conmovedor. El simple recuerdo lo hacía endurecerse como un sable, cuando en realidad tendría que estar escurrido como un estropajo.

Ni siquiera en la más salvaje de sus fantasías con Candy y había tenido unas cuantas a lo largo de los años, se habría podido imaginar que ella fuese tan fogosa, tan apasionada. Jamás había estado con una mujer que se corriese solo porque le succionaran las tetas.

Era increíble que una mujer tan fogosa pudiese pensar que era buena solo para una noche. Los hombres de su pasado debieron ser completamente ineptos. No tenía duda de que él no era ni por asomo tan inteligente y sofisticado como los hombres con quienes había salido Candy, pero poseía ciertos talentos.

Cerró los ojos rememorando a Candy, húmeda y ceñida. Había sido genial no tener que contenerse ni preocuparse de que fuera demasiado intenso, demasiado rudo. Saber que podía dejarse llevar y penetrarla hasta que le rogara más.

Gruñó y se ciñó el miembro, otra vez palpitante y enhiesto. Mierda. Deseó por enésima vez haberse quedado con Candy. Aun sin condón, podrían haber hecho muchas cosas para aliviar su estado actual. Pero pasar la noche con ella era otra cuestión. Dormir con una mujer, abrazarla dormida y compartir esa intimidad más intensa que la del sexo mismo era un nivel de intimidad que no formaba parte del acuerdo.

Pero nada le impedía pensar cómo podía retozar con Candy bajo las mantas. Hundir la cabeza entre sus muslos y lamerla hasta que se corriese en su boca. O despertarse por la mañana con el pene dulcemente ceñido en la de ella.

Embistió furiosamente hasta descargarse al fin. Arqueó la espalda sobre el colchón al correrse explosivamente deseando que fuese la boca de Candy la que recibiese el semen y no, su propia mano.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó; esperaba poder calmarse lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. Regresó a la cama, se colocó un cojín sobre el estómago y acomodó el que tenía bajo la cabeza. No podía permitir que lo que tenía con Candy se le escapara de control. Hasta donde sabía, el sexo era en lo único que eran compatibles, y no podía permitir que interfiriese con otras facetas más importantes de su vida.

Ya era bastante malo que rompiese su promesa de no salir con mujeres de la ciudad. Sin embargo, se buscó una excusa: si Candy se quedaba poco tiempo, realmente no contaba.

Era solo sexo, nada más. Aunque Candy era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer... divertida, hermosa; sin mencionar endemoniadamente inteligente; había aprendido de la peor manera que no debía mezclarse con mujeres que no estaban a su alcance. Pero podía divertirse a lo grande con ella mientras durase.

Candy tarareó suavemente al salir de la ducha a la noche siguiente. Esperó que el champú le quitase el olor a aceite de fritura que tenía en el cabello. Se frotó las piernas con loción, se colocó la bata y se preguntó qué ropa debería vestir.

Sentía un cosquilleo de ansiedad. Había estado más excitada de lo que quería admitir cuando Albert había pasado esa tarde por el pub a tomar una cerveza. Le deslizó una nota junto con la cuenta. «No he dejado de pensar en ti», decía la nota, «iré a verte a tu casa después de la hora de cierre del negocio. Vístete con algo fácil de quitar».

Las últimas palabras la hicieron reír entre dientes, además de provocarle un calor repentino en las entrañas. Aunque Albert tenía buen carácter y era fácil de llevar, tenía una faceta más oscura, así lo había detectado ella la noche anterior por primera vez. No le costaba imaginárselo desgarrándole la ropa, arrojándola sobre la cama y violándola como un pirata de novela romántica.

Mmmm... Un pirata y su lujuriosa doncella. Ese podría ser un juego divertido.

Permaneció de pie frente al armario, ya que su guardarropa era de un estilo práctico y las opciones de ropa provocativa, apta para ser desgarrada fácilmente, eran limitadas.

Por fin se decidió por unas minúsculas bragas color crema ribeteadas con encaje y el sostén haciendo juego. Luego, se cubrió con una bata azul que distaba mucho de ser provocativa, pero que podía ser quitada fácilmente.

Apenas logró escuchar el teléfono debido al ruido del secador de pelo. Miró el reloj. Pasada medianoche. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y, cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez, rogó que no fuese Albert cancelando la cita.

¿Pero quién más podía ser? Arrebujándose con los brazos entrelazados, levantó el receptor del teléfono que estaba sobre el tocador.

—¿Candy? Soy yo, Flammy.

Candy suspiró. Si había algo peor que la posibilidad de que Albert cancelase la cita era que su hermana la llamara para hostigarla.

—Papá está bien, Flammy —le dijo Candy tajantemente.

—¿Has ido siquiera a verlo hoy?

Ni la más mínima cortesía. Típico de su hermana, iba al grano, como siempre.

—Sí. Fui a verlo. Y hablé con el quinesiólogo y con el médico. Después almorzamos juntos y jugamos a las cartas. Luego, me dirigí al pub y me las arreglé para manejar todo sin incendiar nada. Y ahora estoy realmente cansada y quiero irme a la cama.

—Estuviste solo tres horas —le recriminó Flammy.

—Tenía una cita con el Jefe de la Sala de Urgencias de Forest Park. Cuando papá tenga mayor movilidad, me gustaría cubrir algunas guardias a la semana, si puedo.

—Sé que consideras una carga ocuparte de papá —espetó Flammy, —pero el que seas una importante doctora no te exime de las obligaciones que tienes con tu familia.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió una contractura en el hombro, como siempre que hablaba con su hermana.

—Flammy, un trabajo esporádico en el hospital no interferirá con el negocio. Además, papá se volverá loco si estoy detrás de él todo el tiempo.

—No puedo creer que estés pensando en trabajar en el hospital mientras estás ahí. ¿No puedes pensar en alguien más aparte de ti misma y tu preciosa carrera? No sé por qué me sorprende. Siempre has hecho lo que has querido, y estás acostumbrada a que todo se te brinde en bandeja.

Candy había oído esas palabras en muchas otras ocasiones y ni se molestó en defenderse. No serviría de nada recordarle a Flammy que ella no había tenido ningún interés en seguir una carrera universitaria, como tampoco lograría que reconociese que sus padres le habían pagado gustosos la escuela de cosmética, una formación gracias a la cual desarrollaba su actual y provechosa profesión como estilista.

—Sin mencionar que ni siquiera te molestaste en venir cuando mamá estaba enferma. Papá y yo tuvimos que encargarnos de ella y verla morir.

Esas palabras la hirieron hasta lo más profundo.

—¡Cuándo mamá estaba enferma yo estaba en mi segundo año de residencia!

—Pobre consuelo para una mujer que se estaba muriendo de cáncer, ni que hablar de papá.

Un torbellino de sentimientos de culpa se agitó en el interior de Candy y amenazó con devastarla. Era eso, más allá del amor que sentía por su padre, lo que la había obligado a volver a Lakewood para ayudarlo.

Volver había supuesto renunciar a una incomparable oportunidad laboral en Nueva York, pero Flammy nunca se enteraría de su sacrificio. Candy apretó tensa el teléfono cuando aún resonaba en el aire el eco de las palabras punzantes de Flammy.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme o solo llamaste para recordarme lo mala hija que soy?

—En realidad, necesito que llames a la compañía de seguros para informarles de que te estás haciendo cargo de todo. Hoy he perdido una hora intentando hablar con ellos.

—Y Dios sabe que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, como una permanente. —Candy pestañeó ante su propio comentario malintencionado. Pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido que, si no la contraatacaba, Flammy seguiría clavándole el puñal hasta dejarla completamente destripada.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Los demás también tenemos cosas importantes que hacer en la vida, aunque no lo creas.

—Besos a ti también, hermanita. —Candy aporreó el teléfono al cortar bruscamente preguntándose por qué, después de tantos años, su hermana todavía tenía el poder para hacerle perder los estribos. Quizá porque, en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, Candy recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando se llevaban bien, antes de que Flammy, inexplicablemente, decidiese que su hermana menor era su enemiga. ¿Por qué era imposible, aunque fuese por una sola vez, que pudieran tener una conversación normal, civilizada, incluso amistosa, como otras hermanas?

Sintió el golpe en la puerta y, al abrirla, la expresión del rostro de Candy no pudo ocultar su mal latente.

Malinterpretando el brillo de furia en los ojos femeninos, Albert dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

Candy negó con la cabeza y lo empujó dentro.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo —dijo, y era lo que realmente sentía.

Lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta de un portazo para descargar algo de su furia. Albert la acercó hacia él para besarla y Candy sintió que su mal humor se distendía en parte al sentir la presión de la lengua masculina contra la suya.

Se conminó a sí misma a calmarse mientras le entrelazaba los dedos en la nuca. Se esforzó para concentrarse en la gruesa y rubia cabellera que tenía entre los dedos, en el sabor a menta de la lengua dentro de su boca. Pero ni siquiera las más habilidosas caricias masculinas fueron capaces de borrar el espantoso sentimiento de culpa y frustración que las palabras de su hermana le habían provocado.

La apartó bruscamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Candy exhaló un fuerte suspiro aferrándose de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho durante unos minutos.

—Lo siento —murmuró entre los pliegues de su camisa de trabajo. Respiró profundamente, inhalando tres veces, y percibió el olor a jabón y el perfume a sándalo y madera que emanaba la piel de Albert. —No quiero que te vayas, es solo que me cuesta relajarme —confesó.

—Bueno, para eso puede servir la fantasía del jugador de fútbol y la animadora que planeé —dijo.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —Hasta la noche anterior, ella no era muy propensa a ese tipo de juegos, pero tenía que admitir que había sido sumamente divertido.

Una mano grande le rodeó la nuca y Candy arqueó la cabeza mientras los dedos callosos le acariciaban los tendones rígidos.

—Creo que esta noche necesitas algo diferente. —Continuó con aquellas firmes caricias que le distendían la tensión del cuello. —¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucede?

Detuvo los masajes para quitarse la chaqueta, la colocó sobre una silla y se dirigió al sofá. Ella contuvo una protesta por la pérdida de sus cálidas manos sobre la piel. Él dio la vuelta para colocarle ambas manos sobre los hombros y masajear los nódulos que le agarrotaban los músculos tensos.

—Hablé con mi hermana justo antes de que llegaras —le dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para facilitarle el acceso a los músculos de los hombros y del cuello.

—¿Cómo está Flammy?

—Es la misma cabrona de siempre. —Sintió la espalda rígida al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido. —En realidad, analizándolo en conjunto, no fue tan importante. Es solo que me hizo sentir...

—¿Como una basura? —propuso Albert.

—Exactamente. Cada vez que me dice cosas horribles, a pesar de que sé que son injustas, siento como si volviese a ser la estúpida adolescente de trece años que se moría para que su hermana la aceptara.

—Recuerdo que era bastante agresiva contigo.

Candy tuvo un flash de la época en que estaba en su segundo año de instituto y su hermana, a pesar de ser cuatro años mayor, aún estaba en secundaria. Recordó cómo, en más de una ocasión, se había sentado sola mientras Flammy y su pandilla de amigas se sentaban en otra mesa y reían por lo bajo.

—Flammy siempre odió la atención que me dispensaban por estar adelantada en los estudios.

Candy le contó lo que le había dicho Flammy sobre su actitud y sobre su madre. Al sentir que su ira se reavivaba, hizo lo posible por apartar las lágrimas de culpa y de frustración. Se reclinó y apoyó la espalda contra el pecho masculino gozando de la sensación de protección que le brindaba.

—¿Realmente la gente me ve así? ¿Tan egocéntrica y elitista?

—Vamos, Candy —murmuró, posándole un beso en la mejilla, —es lo que tú misma dices. Flammy es insegura, además de cabrona por naturaleza. Tú eras especial, y eso la hizo resentirse. Todos nos sentíamos estúpidos cerca de alguien como tú. No podíamos evitarlo.

—¡Odio eso! —explotó ella. —Que se resientan conmigo por hacerlos sentir estúpidos es como si yo odiase a Ana Ivanovic porque nunca me hayan elegido para la portada de Sports Illustrated. Ambas somos fenómenos de la naturaleza.

—Eh, nunca he dicho que yo me resintiese contigo. Solo que me siento algo tonto a tu lado. Pero tampoco creo que nadie pueda confundirme con Einstein.

Se dio vuelta y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Tú eres disléxico, no tonto, odio cuando hablas así.

—Eh, estamos hablando de tus complejos, no de los míos. —La voz de Albert tenía una inflexión que no le había escuchado antes.

—Está bien. Pues entonces deberíamos hablar sobre cómo he estado ausente cuando mi familia más me necesitó. Mi madre...

Le echó una mirada seria.

—¿Crees que tu madre habría querido que arriesgaras tu carrera para regresar a casa y verla morir?

Candy se encogió de hombros. Siempre así lo sintió ya que Flammy se encargó de que pensara que así fuera, que su madre jamás le había perdonado que no volviese a su hogar para despedirse de ella.

—Nadie podía saber que se iría tan pronto. Todos pensamos que tu madre viviría más tiempo. Estaba muy orgullosa de ti cuando empezaste en la Escuela de Medicina, no hay posibilidad alguna de que ella quisiese poner tu carrera en riesgo.

Candy se sintió sorprendida por su aseveración. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que su madre consideraba que ella padecía de una anomalía genética.

—Nunca pensé que realmente le importara de alguna manera —murmuró.

Albert le besó la frente.

—Solía presumir de ti todo el tiempo. Pero yo ya sabía lo genial que eras. Si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás habría logrado terminar el instituto.

Su madre había estado orgullosa de ella. Tendría que guardar esa información en algún lugar de su corazón para examinarla más tarde.

En ese preciso momento estaba concentrada en Albert, que había logrado, con sus cálidas manos y sus frases de consuelo, cambiarle el estado de ánimo y hacer que su tensión se distendiese. Se sintió relajada, segura, contenta y percibió los primeros cosquilleos de excitación entre los muslos cuando las manos masculinas se aventuraron bajo las solapas de la bata.

—Lamento haberme descargado contigo —murmuró, sintiendo el perfume de la piel de su cuello. —Sé que no viniste para escucharme despotricar.

—Sigo siendo tu amigo, Candy —le dijo, besándole la comisura de los labios, —Además —dijo sonriendo burlonamente, —lo que me trae aquí funciona mucho mejor si no estás tensa.

—No estoy tensa —protestó, sacándole la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón, ansiosa por acariciar la piel ardiente de Albert. Dio un brusco respingo cuando él le hizo cosquillas en las costillas. —Bueno, quizá un poco —concedió.

—Tengo justo lo que puede calmarte. —Albert le cogió la mano y la condujo hacia la habitación.

Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse durante el corto trayecto. Esa tarde compró velas y flores. Se esforzó cuanto le fue posible para que la casa, que había alquilado con apenas algunos muebles, no pareciese una habitación de hotel barato.

Permaneció silenciosa de pie mientras él le deslizaba la bata de los hombros y la dejaba apoyada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Rápidamente, le quitó el sostén y las bragas y la atrajo hacia él. Una ardiente excitación le recorrió el vientre, los muslos y los pezones, que rozaban la suave tela de algodón de la camisa masculina.

—Acuéstate —le susurró roncamente.

Candy obedeció y se recostó sobre las sábanas de caro algodón. Muebles o no, había ciertos lujos a los cuales una mujer no debía renunciar.

Lo observó mientras él recorría la habitación encendiendo las velas y quitándose la ropa. No había podido verlo bien la noche anterior, y aprovechó para devorarlo con la mirada: el amplio pecho de músculos marcados, la piel brillando a la luz de las velas.

La habitación se colmó con la esencia de velas de té verde y arándano. Respiró profundamente y sintió cómo se le aflojaba el tenso nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Apartando el pensamiento de Flammy de la mente, Candy se concentró en Albert, que se hallaba portentosamente desnudo en su habitación. Los ojos masculinos parecían oscurecidos y misteriosos al pasear la mirada por sus pechos y su vientre hasta detenerse finalmente en la unión de los muslos. Sintió como una caricia su mirada, y percibió cómo su cuerpo se humedecía, se distendía. Resultaba casi atemorizante la forma en que podía excitarla.

Y el sentimiento era mutuo, a juzgar por la portentosa erección que lucía. Se reclinó sobre los cojines y separó las piernas, segura de que en cualquier momento lo tendría encima de ella penetrándole hondamente el sexo ya húmedo.

Pero en vez de ello, Albert tan solo sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —le gritó cuando lo escuchó hurgar en busca del algo. —He dejado los condones en la mesa, junto a la cama.

—Lo encontré —dijo él, y apareció triunfante en el umbral agitando suavemente una botella. —Date vuelta.

Ella obedeció, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Él destapó la botella y volcó sobre ella una generosa cantidad de líquido... su aceite corporal de lavanda.

—Baja la cabeza —la reprendió.

—¿Qué estás...? —Su pregunta murió en un tenue gemido mientras él le untaba el aceite en los pies, las pantorrillas y los muslos, presionándole los dedos en los músculos de las piernas, hasta finalmente cogerle el pie derecho.

El trabajo en el pub la obligaba a estar muchas horas de pie, y la presión del pulgar de Albert en el empeine era absolutamente exquisita. Le dispensó el mismo tratamiento al otro pie, y después al talón de Aquiles, las pantorrillas, los muslos; hasta que sintió las piernas laxas y el cuerpo bañado de aceite.

Suavemente, le deslizó las manos por la curva de las nalgas, se arrodilló encima de ella, sujetándole las caderas con las rodillas, y le recorrió la columna vertebral. Con cada movimiento, su pene le golpeaba las nalgas. Las caricias sobre la piel aceitosa y el suave roce de su erección contra su cuerpo la enloquecieron.

La sensación de languidez fue desapareciendo y comenzó a contonearse lujuriosamente tratando de atraparle el pene que excitantemente la rozaba entre las nalgas. Si pudiese encontrar el ángulo justo para hacerlo deslizarse dentro...

Albert le aplastó la base de la columna.

—No he terminado aún, Candy —le susurró besándole el cuello. El dulce castigo le provocó un temblor por la espalda. —Aguarda a que termine.

Se quedó quieta obedientemente, exhalando un suspiro de frustración contra los cojines.

—Estás torturándome.

Se sintió envuelta en su risa socarrona.

—Te aseguro que te darás cuenta cuando te torture de verdad.

Rezongó, pero lo dejó hacer. Suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente la hizo rodar para que quedara de espaldas. Las fuertes palmas le capturaron los senos y se los masajeó acariciándole la piel tersa. Un brillo depredador refulgió en la mirada masculina cuando vio que se le endurecían los pezones hasta que sus puntas rojizas quedaron brillantes. Se inclinó para saborear uno, después el otro, incitándolos con la punta de la lengua.

Ella arqueó la espalda y le aferró el cabello sujetándole la cabeza para que no la apartara.

—Te deseo dentro de mí ahora —le dijo.

Una traviesa sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—Todavía no —dijo resueltamente. Le liberó los pezones para lamerle la piel descendiendo hasta el vientre. Le introdujo la punta de la lengua en el ombligo.

Después, la boca húmeda y avariciosa se hundió en la parte interna del muslo. Le levantó las rodillas, separándolas, exponiéndola así para gozarla con su mirada, con sus caricias.

Tensó el vientre al sentir que su rostro se le hundía en el pubis y que recorría con la lengua los suaves pliegues interiores. El sexo oral le resultaba complicado. Si bien lo disfrutaba, siempre la acechaban preguntas sobre su compañero: ¿Lo estaría disfrutando? ¿Estaría tardando demasiado en correrse?

Como si adivinase sus pensamientos, Albert la acarició lenta y profundamente con la lengua.

—Sabes tan bien... —murmuró.

Ella exhaló un suave gemido al tiempo que él le lamía en círculos el clítoris, incitándolo con golpes firmes en un ritmo que la enardeció, obligándola a aferrarse de las sábanas.

—Tan dulce, jugosa... —le deslizó la lengua dentro y fuera, follándola deliciosamente.

Oh, sí, así, pensó mientras los labios le apresaron el clítoris nuevamente. Sintió cómo crecía la explosión en su interior, se frotó los pezones, cada nervio del cuerpo tenso al apretarse contra la boca masculina.

—Oh, sí, así... —gimió. —No te detengas —¡Oh, gracias a Dios, no tardó tanto, no debió haberse preocupado. Ya estaba próxima, solo una vez más, era todo lo que necesitaba...

Y en ese instante, él se detuvo.

Casi aulló de frustración cuando él deslizó la boca hacia el interior de sus muslos. Una mano masculina cubrió la de ella sobre el seno hipersensible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Candy no pudo evitar el tono de impaciencia. —Estaba a punto..., maldita sea, ¡a punto de correrme!

Albert rio entre dientes, lo que la hizo enfurecerse más.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —prácticamente gritó.

—No me detengo —le dijo, con la lengua otra vez en la vagina, —solo quiero que te calmes.

Ella exhaló un profundo suspiro de frustración al tiempo que él le introdujo un dedo grueso. Los músculos de la vagina lo ciñeron como si intentasen forzarlo a terminar lo que había empezado. Pero él lo retiró con un incitante giro, dejándola arqueada sobre la cama.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

Otra suave caricia de la lengua.

—No, pero estoy segura de que me lo dirás. —Sintió las manos masculinas colocándole los tobillos sobre los hombros, exponiéndola lujuriosamente, como un festín.

Él emitió un suave sonido de aprobación al tiempo que le hundía la cabeza en la entrepierna.

—Tu problema —le lamió el clítoris —es que te concentras demasiado en tu objetivo —le introdujo el dedo mientras continuaba saboreándola con la lengua.

Luchó por respirar.

—¿Eso crees?

—Es como si temieras desconcentrarte y no lograrlo —continuó. —Pero, debes confiar en mí y dejarlo en mis manos.

¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente cuando ella se estaba convirtiendo en una frágil terminal nerviosa gigante?

Le introdujo otro dedo sin dejar de lamerla, arrancándole un grito ronco.

—Podría hacer esto toda la noche sin cansarme —murmuró él. —¿Te gustaría? Imagínate, lamiéndote y succionándote durante horas —dijo, y simultáneamente siguió lamiéndola y succionándola, introduciéndole los dedos, follándola. —Me excita tanto... —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un apagado murmullo y Candy sintió incontrolables vibraciones a lo largo de todo el cuerpo —que podría correrme en las sábanas.

Gruñó y hundió la cabeza en la entrepierna femenina. Candy imaginó cómo la sentiría húmeda y palpitante con los dedos, cómo latiría su clítoris febrilmente contra la lengua y los labios masculinos. La explosión del orgasmo casi la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola arquearse en la cama con un grito salvaje que sonó extraño incluso a sus propios oídos.

No se detuvo y siguió acariciándola de manera enloquecedora hasta que por fin, ella dejó de temblar espasmódicamente. La succionó por última vez y le extrajo los dedos.

Cogió el condón de la mesa y se lo colocó. Y antes de que ella pudiese siquiera recuperarse, le aferró las caderas y se hundió en su interior todavía estremecido por espasmos.

Permaneció inmóvil durante un momento y después la penetró profundamente. Le cogió el rostro con las manos y se inclinó para besarla. Su beso fue tierno y carnal al mismo tiempo, y en acompasado ritmo, la folló con el pene y con la lengua.

Candy gimió dentro de su boca, envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas como si así pudiese mantenerlo dentro de ella para siempre. Le acarició las nalgas, deleitándose con la manera en que los fuertes músculos se tensaban con cada embestida.

Amó cada uno de los irrefrenables gruñidos que parecían desgarrar el fornido pecho al penetrarla y se regodeó por el poder de su cuerpo para darle el placer que el hombre buscaba.

Los cuerpos resbalaban uno contra el otro en una mezcla de sudor y aceite. El roce del vello del pecho masculino contra sus pezones, el incomparable sonido erótico del choque de la carne, el sabor salado de la piel de Albert, todo ello arrastró a Candy a otro clímax. Se arqueó contra él cuando la penetró hondamente al mismo tiempo que lo inundó con el lechoso flujo de su orgasmo, mordiéndole el hombro para ahogar los gritos.

Latiendo todavía enhiesto y duro en el interior de Candy, la observó hasta que ella logró recomponerse. Sintió una leve punzada en el hombro donde le había clavado los dientes, quería correrse, sentir el clímax desbordándolo, pero se obligó a contenerse para que ella alcanzara el orgasmo otra vez. Verla correrse era lo más excitante que había visto en su vida, era como si lograrla proyectarla a otro mundo; y deseaba hacerlo una y otra vez.

—Quiero sentir cómo te corres, Albert —le susurró.

Casi perdió el escaso control que le quedaba, pero logró contenerse.

—Todavía no, quiero que te recuperes para que puedas correrte otra vez. —En consecuencia, extrajo el miembro lentamente y casi por completo; después, volvió a penetrarla milímetro a milímetro, hasta que no supo a cuál de los dos buscaba torturar de placer.

Candy lo miró con ojos entornados a través de las tupidas pestañas, con el cuerpo extrañamente inmóvil. Le colocó las manos en las caderas y soltó el aire por completo. De repente, los músculos de la vagina comenzaron a ceñirlo con movimientos ondulantes, en un ritmo lento y sinuoso. El jamás había sentido algo como aquello, era como si un puño firme lo absorbiera hacia el interior del cuerpo femenino al tiempo que le cogía dulcemente los cojones entre los dedos.

En unos segundos se estaba corriendo, agitado con temblores espasmódicos. Cuando se desplomó en la cama junto a ella, se sentía como si lo hubiese drenado, exprimido por completo.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —dijo cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento. Abrió los ojos gracias a un extremo esfuerzo de voluntad.

Los labios femeninos esbozaron una maliciosa sonrisa felina de satisfacción.

—Yoga —dijo con total naturalidad. —Siempre me había preguntado si podría funcionar.

—¿Funcionar? Casi me destruyes.

Se colocó las manos bajo la cabeza en una dramatizada pose triunfal. Su sonrisa era una adorable combinación de timidez y engreída satisfacción. Él se dio vuelta para tumbarse de espaldas y la aproximó a su cuerpo, cobijando la cabeza femenina bajo su mentón.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —murmuró depositándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Me siento espléndida —suspiró ella. —De ahora en adelante sé exactamente a quién debo recurrir cuando esté de mal humor.

—A tu servicio. —Jugueteó con sus cabellos, enroscándolos entre los dedos. Percibió su aroma fresco a champú y hundió la nariz en la cabellera inhalando profundamente su perfume.

—Probablemente tenga olor a patatas fritas —rio ella.

—Tu aroma es delicioso —insistió. —Fresco y femenino.

—Lo dudo. Esa es una de las cosas por las que siempre odié trabajar en el pub. —Le deslizó los dedos por el vello del pecho mientras hablaba. —Cuando terminaba la jornada, sentía que era imposible quitarme el olor de la piel y del cabello, sin importar cuánto me frotara. —Se acercó un mechón de cabello a la nariz. —Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Debía marcharse. Sin embargo, se sentía tan a gusto en aquella oscuridad, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y dejando que sus manos se exploraran libremente, que no pudo recordar por qué era tan importante que se marchara.

—Debe resultarte bastante aburrido volver aquí después de vivir en una gran ciudad durante tanto tiempo.

—Pensarás que es extraño —le dijo, incorporándose apoyada sobre su pecho. —Cuando terminé el instituto estaba ansiosa por ir a cualquier universidad donde no me consideraran un bicho raro. —Frunció el ceño, y Albert no pudo evitar la tentación de seguir el trazo de las cejas arqueadas. —Pero en Yale seguí siendo un bicho raro. Y ahora sigo siéndolo, solo que en una ciudad grande y sucia donde no conozco a nadie. En realidad, echaba de menos este lugar.

—¿Aún lo echas de menos?

—A veces. Pero en una gran ciudad, aunque pueda parecer rara a algunas personas, no llamo tanto la atención como aquí.

—¿La gente sigue tratándote como si fueras diferente?

—En algunas ocasiones. Algunas veces los pacientes se sorprenden cuando se dan cuenta de que están siendo atendidos por alguien que parece que acaba de terminar sus estudios. —Una triste sonrisa apenas se insinuó en la comisura de los labios. —Pero teniendo en cuenta que trabajo en una sala de urgencias, la gente está tan atemorizada que tiende a no reparar demasiado en mi edad.

—Debe de haberte resultado difícil tener que arreglártelas sola siendo tan joven. —¿Tenía quince años cuando se marchó? Aunque siempre había sido consciente de cuan joven era, le había parecido madura para su edad. Pero, aun así, era difícil imaginarse que alguien con apenas quince años pudiese desenvolverse sola en el otro extremo del país.

—Me acostumbré a estar sola. No es que antes hubiese tenido hordas de amigos, pero eché mucho de menos a mi padre.

Albert sintió cómo se le estrujaba el corazón de manera extraña al recordar a Candy durante la época del instituto. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, no podía recordar que Candy estuviese con amigos ni siquiera una vez. Tanto él como sus hermanos habían tenido una actitud protectora hacia ella, era innegable, y él había disfrutado de su agudo sentido del humor cuando ella lo ayudó con sus estudios, pero jamás la contó entre sus amigos. Y tampoco lo había hecho nadie más, según parecía.

La acercó hacia él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta debido al sentimiento de culpa y lo dominó una extraña necesidad de consolarla. ¿Qué tenía Candy que le provocaba el deseo de protegerla, incluso cuando era obvio que ella podía cuidar de sí misma?

Candy escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Albert, saboreando la cálida esencia que se desprendía de su piel. Las manos masculinas le acariciaron la espalda y con las lentas y acompasadas palpitaciones del pecho masculino se fue adormeciendo hasta quedar casi dormida.

Ladeó la cabeza para besarle la suave piel del hombro, esos hombros tan fuertes y hermosos. Hombros que podían ayudar a una mujer a sobrellevar cualquier carga. Intentó recordar la última vez que alguien había cuidado de ella y la había hecho sentir mejor si se hallaba nerviosa.

Bufó mentalmente. ¿Qué tal «nunca» en realidad? Como generalmente solía salir con médicos, cualquier queja inducía la inmediata reacción de: «He tenido un día tan difícil como el tuyo, por eso estoy aquí». No había lugar para comprensión, y la renuencia a escuchar lamentos provocaba un inmediato distanciamiento.

No era así con Albert. No, el dulce y espléndido Albert la calmó, la mimó y le hizo el amor hasta que su mal humor quedó en el olvido. Suspiró. ¿Cómo sería volver todas las noches a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo y que él la estuviese esperando con su gran sonrisa y sus cálidos ojos azules?

¿Cómo se verían esos ojos colmados de amor, demostrando la firme determinación de cuidar de ella y de hacerla feliz?

Si no tenía cuidado, podría realmente enamorarse de un hombre como él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se conminó a no pensar en cosas así. Ella no se iba a enamorar de Albert, y eso era todo.

Y más importante aún, Albert no se iba a enamorar de ella.

Con esa idea en mente, bajó la mano para acariciarle el vientre y le deslizó los dedos por el pene, que estaba haciendo un valiente esfuerzo para otra sesión.

—Todavía estoy un poco malhumorada —suspiró ella, y sonrió cuando Albert la cubrió con su cuerpo y procedió a levantarle el ánimo.

Una hora después, Candy sintió que Albert se deslizaba fuera de la cama. Hubiese deseado pedirle que se quedara bajo las mantas, hubiese querido quedarse dormida en sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Pero era obvio que él no quería pasar la noche allí, y ella no quería hacer una montaña de ese asunto. Cuando él se levantó, intentó que su respiración sonara regular para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba todavía despierta. Pero Candy no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando los dedos de Albert se entrelazaron en su cabello y notó el tibio aliento en la mejilla de su último beso.

A pesar del aspecto del encuentro, no fue la evocación de la potente capacidad sexual de Albert lo que la mantuvo despierta toda la noche, sino el recuerdo de ese suave y dulce último beso.

**Continuara****…**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a ecr y Friditas por sus reviews me animan mucho para seguir y de nuevo gracias a todas por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias, porfa no dejen de enviar reviews ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 5**

—¡Albert! ¡Eh, Albert!

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que había tenido la mirada fija en su sándwich durante un minuto sin darle ni siquiera un mordisco.

—¿Qué, Anthony? No tienes que gritar —refunfuñó.

—He intentado captar tu atención durante una hora —dijo Anthony. —Te estaba preguntando si iremos a casa de Sully esta noche.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Albert parpadeó, bostezó, comió otro bocado del sándwich y bostezó de nuevo al dar otro mordisco.

Jesús, estaba cansado. Las últimas dos semanas le estaban pasando factura. Había ido todas las noches a verla, con excepción del último sábado, cuando Tom y Anthony lo habían arrastrado a Truckee. Sus hermanos se horrorizaron cuando Albert no quiso disfrutar de la comida ni de la bebida, ni de otros placeres que ofrecía el lugar.

—No es mi tipo —había afirmado impávido. Por suerte, habían ido en coches distintos, por lo que pudo volver a su casa solo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo había deseado, no le pareció correcto despertarla a las tres de la mañana.

Pero lo había deseado. Incluso en ese preciso momento la deseaba, a pesar de haber ido noche tras noche, lamentaba lo que se había perdido. Le provocaba un poco de miedo darse cuenta de cuánto la deseaba. No solo por cuestiones de cama, sino también por su compañía en sí.

Candy solo tenía que mencionar el más mínimo desperfecto de los desvencijados enseres domésticos de la casa y Albert aparecía, herramienta en mano, para arreglarlo. De alguna manera lograban controlarse para no hacer el amor durante el día, pues Albert temía no poder cumplir con su trabajo si así fuera. Pero el brillo de admiración de los ojos femeninos y la manera en que le decía: «Eres increíble. Puedes arreglar cualquier cosa» después de reparar su lavavajillas o cambiado algún fusible le hacía henchirse de orgullo. Y cada una de esas veces se había forzado a marcharse, consolándose con la certeza de que la vería esa misma noche.

Todas las noches pasaba por el pub Jhonson de regreso a casa con la excusa de jugar una mano de naipes con George Jhonson, pero en realidad solo quería verla y charlar con ella en la barra sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día.

George había empezado a trabajar y se quedaba a cargo del negocio durante las primeras horas de la noche y Candy aprovechaba ese tiempo libre para hacer algunos turnos de guardia en el hospital. Siempre le divertía con historia sobre los pacientes. Hasta el momento, sus pacientes habían sido una excursionista despistada que no se había dado cuenta de que no podía aguantar una excursión de doce millas con una sola botella de Coca-Cola como único líquido para hidratarse y un niño de cuatro años que batió el récord mundial de crayones introducidos en la nariz.

—Al menos —le dijo riéndose cuando le contó la historia —no es como en Boston, allí se introducen cosas peores en otros agujeros.

Albert la miró maliciosamente, como preguntándole si eso le había dado algún tipo de idea que quisiese compartir.

Pero no importaba cuánto disfrutase de su compañía, siempre se obligaba a sí mismo a marcharse después de un trago para que nadie se formase una idea errónea sobre ellos. O adivinase la verdad, en realidad.

Dio buena cuenta de su sándwich y lo acompañó con el resto de gaseosa.

Anthony lo estaba mirando fijamente. Estaban trabajando en la ampliación de una planta en un centro turístico cerca de Waters Estates. Tom había regresado a la oficina para preparar dos licitaciones para dos importantes remodelaciones de dos propiedades de la zona.

—Te veo horrible, hombre —dijo Anthony.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

—Sí, pero más te vale despabilarte, porque si no terminamos el trabajo para mañana, Tom nos dará una patada en el trasero. —Anthony hizo una pausa para darle un buen mordisco a su sándwich. —Y después tenemos que empezar a preparar el molde para la losa de la obra importante que tenemos en Ann Arbor.

Albert no le respondió. Tenían más trabajo del que podían abarcar, pero lo único que deseaba era retozar en la cama con Candy y follar hasta perder el sentido, para después disfrutar de una buena siesta.

Pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Anthony. ¿Qué podía contarle? ¿Que estaba exhausto por permanecer despierto de madrugada haciendo el amor con Candy Jhonson hasta que ambos no podían moverse por el cansancio? ¿Que a pesar de que ella le había dado una llave de su casa para que él pudiese dormir una siesta hasta que ella llegara apenas dormía cuatro horas por noche?

Suspiró y se colocó los guantes. Anthony tenía razón. Tenía que organizarse y dejarse de deambular por ahí. Sus hermanos y él se habían roto el trasero para ampliar el negocio de su padre cuando se hicieron cargo y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su vida sexual afectase el éxito de la empresa. Su relación con Candy era increíble, pero no podía permitir que interfiriese con su vida normal.

Pero ¿qué diablos podía hacer él para dejar de verla, o al menos no verla tan a menudo?, reflexionó adusto. Jamás tuvo adicción por nada, pero un adicto debía sentir lo mismo que él cuando pasaba frente al pub. A pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que iría a su casa, el camión parecía tener voluntad propia y él cedía irremediablemente. Todas las noches, incluso esa, maldición, él se proponía con determinación que iría a dormir un poco.

Pero como un alcohólico que no podía resistir la tentación de beber otro vaso, sabía que si iba y veía a Candy en el bar no habría maldita cosa que pudiese hacer para resistirse.

Y esa noche debía dormir un poco más. ¿Quién era él para defraudar a sus hermanos?

Candy colocó una bandeja de pescado y patatas fritas frente a Daisy Simons y su esposo, Jimmy, a quienes recordaba del instituto. Ambos se mostraron sorprendentemente amistosos con ella considerando que en esa época nunca le habían dado ni la hora.

De repente sintió que se le erizaba la nuca y giró la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada.

Los Andrew Grandchester estaban allí. Albert echó una rápida ojeada como para disimular a quién buscaba, pero ella pudo percibir el calor de su mirada.

Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, al igual que las palpitaciones en la entrepierna. Daisy tuvo que repetir cuatro veces su pedido antes de que Candy la escuchara y le sirviera nuevamente agua.

Candy se alisó la falda vaquera y se encaminó, tan calmada como pudo, hacia la mesa donde se habían sentado Albert, Tom y Anthony, todos ellos con las largas piernas extendidas y rebasando los respaldos de las sillas con sus anchos hombros.

Los tres se dieron vuelta para sonreírle y Candy sintió que se derretía en su interior al ver la mirada intencionada de Albert. Hasta el momento, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su relación. El ilícito secreto que compartían, escabullándose para verse y simulando que no había nada entre ellos, había sido casi divertido durante las últimas dos semanas y media.

Se esforzó por saludarlo casual y amistosamente, como hacían siempre en público. Mientras lo observaba, Albert se llevó sugestivamente el vaso de agua a los labios y se metió un trozo de hielo en la boca, para dejarlo caer nuevamente en la bebida. Igual que había hecho la noche anterior con las gotas de Cherry Popsicle que su lengua le había sorbido de los pezones...

Sintió el calor intenso del rostro ruborizado al volver la mirada hacia Tom y Anthony, quienes permanecían aparentemente ajenos a la tensa corriente sexual que vibraba en la mesa. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiese mantenerse tan al margen? Candy sentía como si estuviese irradiando sexo por cada pero de su cuerpo, como si llevase en el pecho un cartel con el lema: «Bien follada».

Tom y Anthony solamente le sonrieron y le encargaron su pedido mientras Albert, la miserable rata, hacía rodar el trozo de hielo en la boca de una manera que le hacía pensar en otras de sus habilidades bucales.

Farfulló algo que esperó hubiese sonado como:

—Enseguida vuelvo. —Y se alejó prestamente.

Observó furtivamente a Albert y a sus hermanos mientras atendía otras mesas. Todo en él le fascinaba, incluida la manera en que sus dedos largos cogían el vaso. Dedos fuertes que podían tanto reparar fácilmente el interruptor de luz como llevarla al éxtasis.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarse por la manera en que podía arreglar cualquier cosa. Había pasado cuatro veces durante la semana para arreglar los destartalados enseres de su pequeña casa alquilada. Incluso durante la época de estudiantes en la que ella lo ayudaba con sus estudios, cuando entraba en la sala lo hallaba haciéndole ajustes a algún aparato. Una vez había sido el grifo de la cocina, otra el triturador de basura, e incluso el ventilador del refrigerador.

Hasta tal punto que la madre de Candy solía dejar a la vista los aparatos rotos para que Albert los encontrara.

Ahora, al igual que entonces, él desestimaba sus cumplidos e insistía en que su habilidad para reparar cualquier artefacto no era gran cosa. Pero para una mujer que todavía no podía entender cómo escuchar los mensajes de voz del móvil, su habilidad para revivir el tostador era bastante espectacular.

Simplemente, él no se creía lo inteligente que era en realidad. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo se reía por algo que le había dicho Tom. La dislexia de Albert no le fue diagnosticada hasta que Candy empezó a ayudarlo con sus estudios en el segundo año. Hasta ese momento, todos menospreciaban la capacidad intelectual de Albert. En especial, él mismo.

—Candy, tu pedido está listo. —La voz de Sandy la sorprendió y cogió prestamente la comida.

Mientras llevaba a la mesa las bandejas de pescado y patatas fritas junto con las alitas de pollo, le llamó la atención la camaradería que unía a los hermanos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Debe ser agradable, pensó con un poco de envidia, tener hermanos a quienes recurrir y con cuyo apoyo y compañerismo poder contar.

Cualquier sentimiento que estuviese albergando se esfumó al captar un trozo de conversación acompañada de sonoras carcajadas.

—Deberíais haber visto a Katy —estaba diciendo Anthony.

—Candy —interrumpió Tom. —Katy estaba conmigo.

—Sí, Candy, Katy, como fuese... ¡podía ponerse las piernas encima de la cabeza! ¿Has estado con alguna mujer que pueda ponerse las piernas encima de la cabeza, Albert?

Albert miró incómodo a Candy mientras ella colocaba la comida sobre la mesa.

—No recuerdo, Anthony.

Candy llevaba cuatro años haciendo yoga y estaba bastante cerca de lograrlo. Pero tuvo el tino de no decirlo. Regresó al bar y volvió para llevarles la jarra de Bass que habían pedido.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te volvieras a tu casa, Albert —dijo Anthony con la boca llena de alitas de pollo. —Esa rubia se te estaba echando encima. Tenía una...

—Falsas...

—Como si alguna vez hubiese sido un impedimento para ti. —Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—... como todo el resto de ella. —Albert tenso, terminó la frase.

—Parece que habéis tenido una noche salvaje, amigos míos. —Candy hizo cuanto pudo para mantener un tono de voz despreocupado, aunque hervía de celos.

Tom al menos tuvo la amabilidad de parecer un tanto a disgusto, pero Anthony se mostraba descaradamente imperturbable.

—Sí, el sábado fuimos a divertirnos un poco —dijo Anthony guiñando un ojo.

El sábado, ¿eh? La única noche que Albert no había aparecido desde que habían empezado a verse. Ella se obligó a no preguntarle dónde había estado por considerar que no era de su incumbencia.

Pero eso no impidió que se imaginara exactamente en qué había andado. Aparentemente, no se había equivocado. No le costaba imaginárselo: una pelirroja bien dotada cuya medida de sostén seguramente superaba ampliamente su coeficiente intelectual, y que reía tontamente mientras se contoneaba sobre Albert.

Sirvió las cervezas con tal ímpetu que le salpicó las piernas a Albert.

—Lo siento —murmuró, colocándole un manojo de servilletas en vano intento de secar las salpicaduras.

Mantén la boca cerrada, se dijo a sí misma. Sintió deseos de echarles un discurso sobre las pelirrojas frescas de cabeza vacía y sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

En lo que a los Andrew Grandchester concernía, ¿por qué debía preocuparse por lo que habían hecho el sábado o con quién habían estado? Su reputación era bien conocida y esa conducta no debía sorprenderla.

Candy regresó al almacén con la excusa de buscar más kétchup. Quizá unos minutos a solas podrían servirle para dominar su mal humor.

Dio un salto cuando una mano le cogió el brazo derecho y la hizo girar. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, interponiendo las palmas como si se defendiese de un ataque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Candy, no sucedió nada el sábado —le dijo Albert colocándole las manos sobre los hombros.

—No me importa si sucedió algo —mintió mientras fingía buscar algo en las cajas para evitar mirarlo. —Para ser sincera, nunca nos hicimos ninguna promesa, excepto no decirle a nadie que estamos follando. —La cruda palabra le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Cogió una botella de kétchup y la guardó en el bolsillo del delantal. —Y espero que no les cuentes a tus hermanos ninguna de mis especialidades.

Era tonto, infantil y ridículo sentirse herida por la idea de que Albert estuviese hablando de ella como Anthony y Tom habían hablado de Katy, Kelly, o como se llamase la fulana.

Pero le dolía, diablos. Porque le gustase o no, lo que tenía con Albert era especial. Al menos para ella.

—No les he dicho nada, como acordamos —le espetó.

—Bien. De todas maneras, jamás acordamos no salir con otra persona, aunque, en realidad esta ciudad no tiene muchas posibilidades que ofrecer. —Candy se dio vuelta con una deliberada expresión insignificante. Se le marcaron tensas líneas en la mandíbula apretada y los pulgares se veían agresivamente apretados en las presillas del cinturón.

—Excepto... —Una pequeña voz en algún lugar recóndito de la mente le advirtió que debía cerrar la boca, pero le hizo caso omiso. —Excepto por tus hermanos, por supuesto. Bueno, es una idea a tener en cuenta. Flammy y Tom salieron en el instituto y según cuenta fue sumamente impresionante. Nunca me han gustado los tríos. Pero...

Albert la hizo callar estampando su boca sobre la de ella. Sintió sus labios apretándole los dientes. Abrió la boca para protestar y Albert aprovechó la oportunidad para introducirle violentamente la lengua.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, incluso sabiendo que debería apartarlo. Candy gimió dentro de su boca, le enroscó la pierna alrededor de la cintura y frotó su sexo contra el portentoso bulto de la bragueta.

Albert apartó la boca tan violentamente que Candy casi cae sobre una caja de servilletas.

Tenía el rostro desfigurado por la furia, y los ojos ardiendo de ira y excitación. La cogió de los hombros y la levantó del suelo hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

—Yo no comparto, mierda.

Le dio un último y brutal beso y se marchó abruptamente.

Era justo pasada la medianoche y Albert estaba de pie fuera del pub Jhonson. Merodeó en el umbral de la zapatería contigua esperando a que Sandy se marchase. Todos lo habían hecho ya, salvo Candy.

Esa noche estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperarla en su casa. Después del áspero encuentro en el depósito se había marchado con sus hermanos. Demasiado nervioso como para leer la novela de misterio que había empezado, y demasiado impaciente como para ver las tonterías que le ofrecía la TV, optó por salir a caminar.

Y lo hizo sin rumbo fijo durante las últimas horas, pero no pudo dominar la frustración, la furia y... debía reconocerlo, los celos que lo habían trastornado esa noche.

Era una emoción que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con Camila, su última novia. Pero la broma sarcástica de Candy sobre sus hermanos le había provocado el deseo de cogerla del pelo y arrastrarla a su guarida como un hombre de las cavernas.

No podía negarlo por más tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía con Candy, había superado los límites de una relación casual. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo. Quería saber que iba a estar con ella todas las noches. Permanecer de pie en la calle principal con la típica expresión de: «¿Ven a esta mujer? ¿Esta hermosa, inteligente y sorprendente mujer? ¡Es mía!».

Renuente a analizar esa inusual urgencia de marcar su territorio, no cuestionó su necesidad visceral de verla esa noche, de poner su marca en ella de la forma que pudiese.

Esa era la razón por la cual estaba merodeando alrededor del pub. Estaba esperando a que Sandy se marchase para escabullirse y enseñarle a Candy que de alguna manera, ella le pertenecía.

Por fin Sandy apareció en la puerta de entrada. Albert aguardó a que llegara hasta su coche y recorrió toda la calle antes de escabullirse dentro del negocio. Se detuvo un momento para estudiar a Candy. Los músculos del brazo se le marcaban al pasar el trapo por la barra. La ceñida camiseta le insinuaba sugestivamente los turgentes senos.

Algunos rizos rubios se le habían escapado del pasador y le caían sobre el rostro, jugueteando en las mejillas y en el mentón.

Ella se dio vuelta y se inclinó para dejar el trapo bajo el fregadero. Sintió cómo se le endurecía el miembro bajo la cremallera. Aunque no podía verla, se imaginó cómo la falda se deslizaba hacia arriba y dejaba a la vista los muslos y la pálida piel de los firmes músculos del turgente trasero, que rogaba ser apretado y acariciado.

—Quítate las bragas —dijo. Su voz cortante rompió el silencio del bar.

Candy gimió y se dio la vuelta bruscamente con una mano apoyada en el pecho y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos llenos de temor.

—¡Dios mío! Me has asustado, por mil demonios. —Respiró agitadamente, observándolo con recelo mientras él se aproximaba a la barra.

Albert no dijo nada. Clavó la mirada en el leve temblor de sus manos, en el gesto nervioso de su lengua sobre el labio inferior.

Su nerviosismo lo excitó más aún. Ella no sabía qué esperar de él. Diablos, con el cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones que se agitaban en su interior, tampoco él sabía qué esperar.

—¿No has oído lo que he dicho? —Se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaba y la arrojó al suelo. Después, la camisa.

Ella se quedó petrificada, observándolo mientras levantaba el tabique de la barra y avanzaba tras ella.

—Quítate las bragas —repitió.

Ella levantó el mentón, y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás intentando intimidarme?

Se llevó las manos a los labios, pero el intenso rubor que la camisa dejaba al descubierto fue un claro indicio de inseguridad que su bravuconada no alcanzó a ocultar. Apostaría su participación en la sociedad familiar a que tenía los pezones duros bajo la camisa y que ya se había humedecido de deseo.

—Quiero dejar algo bien claro entre nosotros, Candy. —Solo una pulgada los separaba, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para notar el temblor de las aletas de su nariz, el nerviosismo en sus ojos verdes. —No duermo con cualquiera. Solo duermo con una mujer a la vez, y espero que ella haga lo mismo. No me ha gustado lo que has dicho sobre mis hermanos...

—Fue una broma —lo interrumpió Candy con tono agudo.

—Aunque estés bromeando. Mientras estés conmigo, no quiero que ni siquiera se te ocurra la idea de estar con otro hombre. —Se inclinó para besarla, un beso ardiente, casi brutal, que les lastimó la boca.

—Yo no... no quise... —balbuceó Candy.

—Pues pruébamelo, Candy. Demuéstrame que soy el único con quien deseas follar, el único con quien quieres estar.

—¿Cómo? —susurró ella. Le apoyó las manos en las muñecas que le aferraban el rostro.

—Haciendo exactamente lo que yo quiero.

Candy lo miró fijamente, bastante nerviosa. Y aún más excitada. Estaba frente a una faceta de Albert que no había visto antes. Furioso. Demandante. Dominante. Abrumador.

Y quería que le probara que era el único hombre que deseaba. Dios sabía que así era. Despierta, ocupaba casi todos los pensamientos; dormida, invadía todos los sueños. La había convertido en una enferma de amor, en una idiota loca por el sexo que no podía dejar de contar los minutos que faltaban para volver a verlo.

Pero eso la hacía sentir nerviosa. Él tenía la última palabra, él tenía el control. Y le estaba exigiendo algo que no estaba segura de estar dispuesta a darle.

¿Podía correr el riesgo de rendirse?

Sus ojos verdes le mantuvieron fijamente la mirada con respiración agitada; un hilillo de sudor le brillaba en la piel del pecho. Solo pudo asentir en mudo consentimiento.

De repente, él estuvo en todas partes, aplastándola. Su lengua pujaba lujuriosamente dentro de su boca y sus manos aferraban su pelo. La empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra el borde duro de la barra. Una mano grande, sin ceremonia alguna, se metió bajo la falda y le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas; una de las grandes botas que subió hasta su entrepierna terminó de despojarla de su ropa interior.

Ella miró a su alrededor, inquieta.

—¿No quieres que vayamos a casa? —jadeó.

—Lo que yo quiero —dijo Albert ásperamente y le levantó la falda, desvistiéndola. —Y deseo es poseerte aquí mismo y ahora.

A pesar de sus dudas, ardió de deseo.

—Y tú también lo deseas. —Deslizó la mano bajo la falda y gruñó de satisfacción al descubrir que ya estaba húmeda y ansiosa.

Ella se ruborizó de excitación y de vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fácil? Sin poder controlarse se contoneó contra el dedo masculino, urgiéndole que se lo introdujera más adentro.

—Eh, eh... —la regañó. —Hay algo que deseo primero.

Sintió que las fuertes manos la empujaban para que quedara de rodillas. Siguiendo la muda orden, le abrió los pantalones y se los bajó, junto a la ropa interior, hasta las rodillas. El pene se movió nerviosamente cuando lo cogió. Sintió un ardiente calor en el vientre como respuesta.

—Chúpamela. —Sus palabras, deliberadamente crudas, hicieron que el flujo le corriera por los muslos.

Sintió un cosquilleo ansioso de expectación en los labios, en la lengua, anticipando el sabor salado y acre al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el miembro. Le rodeó la punta con los labios, y la lengua recorrió el glande en una subyugante caricia. Sintió una sensación de triunfo al oír su tensa inhalación y se la metió más profundamente dentro de la boca.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sabor de esa gruesa parte de él en su boca. Los dedos de Albert se enredaron en su cabello y un gemido de satisfacción le vibró por todo el cuerpo. Todo en él la seducía, la fascinaba. Su olor, la sensación de la piel suave de sus nalgas en sus manos.

Todo su ser se enfocó en el placer que le brindaba al hundirlo cada vez más profundamente en la garganta.

Hacia atrás, hacia delante, apretándolo y aflojándolo; cogiéndole el miembro dentro de la boca, provocándole la punta con la lengua y los labios. Con una mano le cogió los cojones, explorándole la piel, su tensa dureza.

Apretó los muslos cuando sintió el punzante latido de deseo en el sexo, emitiendo un gemido leve que fue ahogado por el miembro masculino.

Él gruñó, murmurando frases absurdas de placer. Sintió cómo se le hinchaba aún más el miembro, cómo le latía la cabeza contra la lengua cuando lo lamía en círculos. Estaba a punto correrse. Excitada, trató de introducirlo más profundo. Le dolía la entrepierna húmeda y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba a punto de correrse.

Sintió el sabor salado de las calientes gotas pre-seminales y le cogió el falo. Pero antes de que pudiese hundírselo dentro de la boca, él se apartó.

Y antes de que pudiese pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra, Albert la alzó y la hizo girar hasta ponerla de espaldas. Ella alcanzó a apoyar las manos en la pared del fondo del bar, sorprendiéndose al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Tenía el rostro ruborizado, la mirada aturdida y la boca hinchada, húmeda. Él, detrás de ella, le levantó la falda hasta la cintura con una mano mientras se colocaba el condón con la otra.

Era tan crudo, tan carnal, que intentó cerrar los ojos ante la ruda situación. Pero Albert no se lo permitió. La aferró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, empujándola hacia adelante y bajándole la cintura con la mano poderosa.

—No, no lo hagas —dijo ásperamente. Se cogió el miembro y se lo rozó por la vagina hinchada. —Quiero que mires mientras te estoy follando.

Vio cómo su imagen entreabría los labios para emitir un gemido ante sus rudas palabras, por la sensación de la gruesa cabeza deslizarse sin miramientos por su sexo. Separó las piernas para que pudiese penetrarla. Las manos masculinas le cogieron las caderas para lanzar la ruda embestida. Sin palabras dulces ni caricias. Esa noche la estaba poseyendo, usando.

Y le fascinó. Le fascinó la imagen de los músculos tensos de su abdomen con cada empellón, amó la manera en que sus pechos se sacudían violentamente con cada golpe y se tensó para recibir con más fuerza cada embestida. La cautivaron los sonidos ásperos que brotaban de ambas gargantas mezclados con los de los cuerpos rebotando uno contra otro en ritmo frenético.

—Te siento tan apretada, tan ceñida... —murmuró. —Siento cómo me rodeas la polla.

Pudo ver el vaivén agitado de sus senos, sentir el aliento caliente en la espalda. Los vasos alineados en la vitrina temblaron con las vehementes sacudidas a medida que aumentaban en intensidad. Escuchó vagamente que algo se hacía añicos, pero no le importó; vio que la mano que Albert tenía apoyada en su cadera desaparecía bajo su falda y la sintió presionarle con fuerza el clítoris. Gimió y presionó las caderas contra la mano masculina. Incluso así, poseyéndola de la manera más primitiva que ella podía imaginar, le proporcionaba placer.

La empujó con tal fiereza que la levantó del suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo y vio el instante en que su rostro se contraía corriéndose dentro de ella.

Bastó para que la arrastrara también al éxtasis. Apretó las caderas contra el potente falo, contoneándose lascivamente hasta que sus gritos trepidaron estridentes.

Se desplomó hacia adelante, aplastándola con el peso de su cuerpo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos con las manos apoyadas contra la pared. Pudo sentir contra su pecho la espalda temblorosa de Candy, los latidos acelerados de su corazón, sus costillas agitándose para recuperar la respiración.

Sus pulmones también bufaban como un fuelle, y el corazón le latía desbocado como si fuese a partirle las costillas. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello femenino, deseando aspirarla, absorberla.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo, Candy parecía aturdida y un tanto asustada. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Nunca había poseído a una mujer tan salvajemente, con tal necesidad primitiva de dominarla, de adueñarse de ella.

Ahora deseaba confortarla, calmarla, devolverle la expresión feliz al rostro femenino.

Intentó buscar las palabras que podía decirle. No quería disculparse. No lamentaba lo que había sucedido. No estaba arrepentido de haberle demostrado que ella le pertenecía, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta todavía.

Pero también quería asegurarle que el amante considerado aún estaba allí, aunque esa noche se había comportado como el hombre primitivo de Neandertal.

Se incorporó para que ella pudiese levantarse. Ella se dio vuelta sobre las piernas poco firmes, buscó a tientas su camiseta y se acomodó la falda. Pero antes de que pudiese huir, Albert la cogió entre sus brazos y la sostuvo contra su pecho, acariciándole la espalda hasta que se le distendieron los hombros y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura. Se sentía bien al abrazarla así, disfrutando de un momento de paz, sin el torbellino de deseos que los atrapaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

—Eso fue... intenso —dijo Candy finalmente contra su pecho.

Albert la apretó más contra él.

—¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?

—Dame un minuto —murmuró. —Creo que perdí gran parte de mis neuronas por la falta de sangre, ocupada en otras partes.

Albert le cogió el rostro entre las manos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa insegura, sin abandonar la expresión recelosa.

Podría pasar la vida entera buscando estampar una sonrisa en este rostro de mujer, pensó.

La amaba. Esa verdad lo golpeó con tal fuerza que no pudo recuperar la respiración durante un minuto. Estaba enamorado de Candy Jhonson.

El pensamiento lo llenó tanto de gozo como de terror. Nunca le había pasado antes algo así, enamorarse de una mujer que estaba fuera de su alcance, de una mujer cuya inteligencia y dedicación a una carrera demandante habían marcado su vida. Y el reconocimiento de la verdad lo había golpeado. Pero al mirarla, algo en la expresión de Candy le hizo pensar que quizá esa vez podría salir bien.

La apretó otra vez contra él y hundió el rostro en su cabello. Iría despacio, con cautela, para permitirle que se hiciese a la idea de tener una relación a la vista de todos. Para hacerle ver que él podía hacerla feliz, aunque no fuese un profesional brillante de la gran urbe.

Amordazó las dudas que le corroían los pensamientos, las voces que le advertían que, una vez más, aspiraba a alguien que no estaba a su alcance y que debería apuntar a una de las mujeres de su tranquila ciudad natal con la que podría compartir sus modestas aspiraciones.

La tibia y suave realidad de Candy en sus brazos parecía decirle algo distinto; algo le decía que Candy no era como Camila. En el fondo de su corazón era una chica de pueblo que seguía siendo humilde aunque fuese la más inteligente del mundo.

Y él jamás había sentido lo mismo por Camila.

Cuando eran chiquillos, Candy había logrado alcanzar una parte de él que nadie había descubierto. Incluso cuando se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo, Candy tuvo fe en él, le había hecho sentir que era algo más que un gran bobalicón un tanto agraciado físicamente.

Sonrió y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella gruñó una protesta. Pero lo que era más importante, ella lo hacía sentir feliz, contento por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

**Continuara****…**

Mil gracias a mis queridas Friditas y Maxima por sus reviews, de verdad sus reviews me animan mucho para continuar eso alimenta mi corazón sin ellos pienso que lo estoy haciendo mal y a veces dudó en continuar si quieren que siga ya saben y de nuevo gracias a todas por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 6**

Subieron al camión de Albert. Candy no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en su pequeño Honda, ya que podía recogerlo a la mañana siguiente cuando saliera a correr.

—Mi casa queda en esa dirección —dijo cuando Albert giró a la izquierda en vez de seguir derecho por Maple.

—No estamos yendo a tu casa.

—Dijiste que me llevarías allí.

—Mi casa.

Sintió que su curiosidad se mezclaba con una profunda sensación de desasosiego durante el trayecto, que duró solo cinco minutos. Por un lado, se moría por ver la casa de Albert. Sabía que la había construido dos años atrás, después de un año particularmente fructífero en los negocios de los hermanos Andrew Grandchester. Una casa decía mucho de su dueño y Candy estaba ansiosa por saber todo sobre Albert.

Lo que de cierta manera también le causaba un inquietante desasosiego. En tanto compartiesen sólo escapadas apasionadas acotadas a su vivienda transitoria, era más fácil considerar que todo era algo pasajero, una fugaz relación divertida que duraría hasta que volviese a su vida normal. Una vida que incluía un empleo a jornada completa como doctora en un prestigioso centro médico donde podría hacer carrera. Una vida de largas horas de arduo trabajo en uno de los principales establecimientos metropolitanos.

En síntesis, una vida que no incluía a Albert.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro justo cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos construida con troncos y piedras al final de un largo camino de entrada.

—¿Qué te parece? —peguntó Albert. Candy creyó detectar cierto tono de ansiedad en su voz, como si necesitase su aprobación.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer ella? La casa o al menos lo poco que podía ver con la luz del porche, era un impactante ejemplo de lo que debía ser un refugio en las montañas. Una detallada mezcla de rústica elegancia de gruesos troncos y piedra. Un espacioso porche rodeaba la construcción, probablemente hasta la parte de atrás, permitiendo una amplia vista de las montañas.

El interior era igualmente impresionante. En el salón principal destacaba un sofá de cuero y, por supuesto, una inmensa televisión y equipo de juegos. Los estantes de libros se alineaban contra dos de las paredes hasta el techo, y Candy pudo descubrir que la profusa biblioteca incluía libros de arquitectura, historia y hasta los últimos best sellers.

—Adelantándome a tu pregunta, sí, los he leído a todos —dijo Albert en un tono deliberadamente casual.

—Jamás lo puse en duda —sonrió ella.

—Siempre recuerdo cómo me ayudaste con El Guardián entre el centeno. Después de eso leí todo lo que tuve a mano... solo que me llevó más tiempo que al resto.

Se sintió embargada por un sentimiento de orgullo. Cuando Albert consiguió terminar su trabajo sobre El Guardián entre el centeno y obtuvo la calificación más alta, Candy vivió todo aquello como un triunfo personal. Al principio, Albert se había mostrado tan desanimado, estaba convencido de que no podría hacerlo.

—Es agradable saber que te he inspirado de alguna manera.

La mirada masculina se tornó sumamente maliciosa.

—Oh, tú me inspiras totalmente, princesa.

Lanzó un grito cuando él la cogió de la cintura y se la colocó sobre el hombro al estilo de rescate de bombero. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en la habitación que se hallaba al final del pasillo. Candy rebotó en la amplia cama varias veces.

De pie junto a la cama, se quitó las botas y la camisa. Una sola lámpara sobre la cómoda iluminaba la habitación, proyectando un brillo dorado sobre los músculos marcados del torso masculino.

Le sonrió levemente al deslizarse agazapado sobre la cama como un gato salvaje, y Candy sintió un calor ardiente entre los muslos. Una vez más se maravilló de la irrefrenable manera en que su cuerpo respondía a ese hombre. Se había corrido apenas hacía... ¿cuánto? ¿veinte minutos? Y aun así, su cuerpo reaccionaba como animal sediento. Albert la rodeó con su calor, su olor y una vez más se moría por sentirlo dentro de ella.

¿Cuándo lograría saciarse de ese hombre? ¿Cómo podría renunciar a él?

—Ahora —le susurró inclinándose para besarle el cuello. —Te voy a mostrar cuántas cosas me inspiras.

—Guau —dijo Candy. —No me había percatado de mis dotes de musa.

Albert, agotado, rio entre dientes y le deslizó la mano lánguidamente por la espalda. Se detuvo en las nalgas, sobre las que trazó sinuosos círculos antes de volver a subir lánguidamente por la espalda, una caricia que sumió a Candy en una especie de trance.

Candy escondió el rostro en el pecho de Albert, intentando recuperarse de lo sucedido esa noche. Si en el pub Albert había demostrado una fuerza brutal de dominación machista, lo que acababa de suceder era casi insoportablemente tierno. La había adorado, había saboreado cada pulgada de su cuerpo desnudo. Se deslizaron sudorosos uno sobre el otro como nutrias y se hicieron el amor con cada parte de sus cuerpos. Finalmente Candy lo envolvió entre sus brazos y sus piernas, empujándolo contra ella, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Albert para que no descubriera sus lágrimas al correrse.

Tenía que marcharse lo sabía. Pero todavía no. Se dejó mimar por las suaves caricias de Albert en la espalda, el rítmico latido del corazón masculino en el oído, su cálida respiración en el cabello. Cerró los ojos y se permitió una fantasía prohibida. Una en la cual ella vivía con Albert en esa casa perfecta, se despertaba junto a él todas las mañanas, se iba a dormir con él todas las noches. Una vida donde ella era una doctora de una pequeña ciudad con pacientes que la conocían y la querían; donde era una mujer que tenía un matrimonio y una vida normal con un bondadoso y amante marido.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le susurró. —Puedo escuchar cómo elucubra tu mente.

Sorprendida, Candy dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Me estaba preguntando cómo puede ser que un hombre como tú, triunfador, guapo y con una bonita casa, no se haya establecido con una buena mujer. —Candy pestañeó al tiempo que las palabras brotaron sin pensar de su boca. ¿Realmente deseaba saberlo?

—La mujer apropiada aún no ha aparecido —le contestó. La mano masculina le acarició el cuero cabelludo y todo su cuerpo se erizó.

—¿Pero alguna vez supusiste que alguna lo era? —¡Peligro! ¡Alto! ¡No preguntar sobre ex amantes cuando se está con un hombre en la cama! Aun sin ser sumamente experimentada, era algo que sabía.

Albert hizo un sonido extraño, mezcla de suspiro y risa socarrona.

—Bueno, ¿has oído hablar de Camila? Candy se incorporó sobre el pecho masculino para poder verlo. Afortunadamente, no parecía molesto. Solo, resignado. —Algo he oído.

—Sí, es difícil mantener «algo» en secreto en este pueblo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Yo estaba pensando en los anillos y ella solo en un agradable lugar para alojarse y en ser bien follada.

Su tono fue ligero, pero la tensión de sus músculos evidenció que aún sentía rencor.

Candy estaba intentando imaginarse a la mujer que había renunciado a Albert, pero le fue imposible.

—No lo entiendo —dijo simplemente.

—En realidad, no es tan complicado —dijo. —Ella era inteligente y ambiciosa. Parecida un poco a ti. —Sonrió a medias. —Quería hacer su trabajo aquí y después marcharse a otros lugares más grandes y mejores para hacer cosas más grandes y mejores.

Candy apoyó la cabeza bajo su mentón nuevamente y pensó en lo que le había dicho. Yo me habría quedado contigo Albert, pensó sin pronunciar palabra.

En cambio, se incorporó y lo besó, primero en el mentón, después en la boca.

—No sé si de verdad sería tan inteligente, puesto que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía contigo.

Le sonrió y le besó la espalda.

—Eres una buena amiga Candy. Siempre sabes qué decir para que me sienta mejor.

Tragándose el dolor Candy mostró una descarada sonrisa y se frotó sinuosamente contra él, gratificada cuando sintió que el pene reaccionaba con renovado entusiasmo. En ese aspecto de la relación, al menos, ella podía ser honesta.

—Y también sé... —dijo, provocándolo con el roce de sus pezones endurecidos contra su pecho—qué hacer exactamente para hacerte sentir mejor.

Hay algo raro, pensó Albert cuando despertó la mañana del jueves. La luz del día inundaba la habitación entrando por la ventana del techo. Vaya, se había quedado dormido, a juzgar por el sol.

Pero había algo más. Sonrió y giró en la cama. Había otro cuerpo cálido durmiendo en su cama. Y no cualquier cuerpo.!Candy¡

Yacía tumbada boca abajo, con el cuerpo apenas ladeado hacia él y el rostro semi-hundido en un gran cojín de plumas. Los brazos y hombros desnudos se veían sobre la manta y podía ver la marfilina redondez de los pechos aplastados contra el colchón. Extendió la mano para seguir el trazo de las tupidas pestañas que le sombreaban los pómulos y rió cuando ella arrugó la frente y dormida, se dio vuelta.

«Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía contigo». Las palabras que ella le había dicho repicaron en su mente. ¿Sería posible que Candy se estuviese enamorando también de él? Intentó no hacerse vanas esperanzas, reiterándose que debía ir despacio para darle tiempo a que se hiciese a la idea de una relación seria.

Sintió que su erección matutina crecía una pulgada al observarla embelesado. Le daba la espalda ahora, la tersura de su piel lo tentaba a acariciarla. Había apartado la manta con la pierna que tenía levantada, permitiéndole a Albert una clara visual de su turgente trasero y de los suaves pliegues de la vulva.

No le costaba imaginarse cómo sería despertar así cada mañana durante el resto de su vida.

Se le acercó y extendió el brazo sobre ella para jugar con sus pechos. Con la otra mano le colocó la polla entre las piernas y la introdujo entre los pliegues, rozándole el clítoris hasta que quedó empapado en su flujo. Cogió un condón de la mesa de noche y la hizo rodar de espaldas. Ella murmuró algo y extendió los brazos, todavía no muy despierta.

La penetró lentamente. Ella despertó con un gemido, su mirada de sorpresa se tornó rápidamente en una sonrisa. Pronunció su nombre y extendió las manos para acariciarle el rostro, los labios.

Pensó que jamás había visto nada tan bello como Candy, semidormida y excitada, moviéndose dulcemente bajo su cuerpo. Deseaba quedarse dentro de ella durante horas, días, acurrucarse dentro de su cuerpo y jamás salir. No podía contener ya las palabras, le repitió qué hermosa y excitante era, cuánto le gustaba estar dentro de ella.

Candy lo aferró a él y arqueó el cuerpo acompasando sus largas y lentas embestidas con gemidos roncos. Sintió la inminencia del orgasmo femenino por el suave grito que dio antes de abrazarlo contra su corazón. Se dejó ir y al correrse sintió el sonido de latidos del corazón golpearle en la cabeza.

—¡Oh, por Dios, alguien está aquí! —Candy le estaba empujando los hombros, intentando escabullirse del peso de su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no eran los latidos de su corazón lo que escuchaba, sino alguien golpeando la puerta principal.

—¡Albert! Eh, Albert, ¿estás despierto?

Mierda. Era Tom. Candy gateó debajo de él y se escabulló hacia el baño contiguo.

—¿Albert, qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que debías estar en casa de los Williams hace una hora!

Albert miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Las nueve y media. Más de una hora y media de retraso.

Y lo más gracioso era que ni siquiera le importaba.

—Un segundo, Tom. —Albert cogió los pantalones del suelo y echó una mirada a la puerta del baño. Candy no hacía ni siquiera un ruido.

Mientras trotaba escaleras abajo, casi deseó que ella abriera la ducha y tomara la decisión por él. Así le contaría a Tom a Anthony, diablos, al mundo entero, que Candy le pertenecía.

—Lo siento, hombre —dijo Albert acobardado. —Debo haber quitado la alarma por error.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo últimamente? Es la tercera vez que llegas tarde al trabajo esta semana. —Tom echó una mirada suspicaz hacia el piso superior.

Albert hizo lo que pudo para mostrar una expresión inmutable en el rostro.

—Nada. Estaba muy cansado y me he quedado dormido.

La expresión de Tom mostró, sin lugar a dudas, que no le creía.

—Algo está sucediendo contigo, Albert, algo que no me dices.

Albert odiaba ocultarle cosas a su hermano. No tenía problema en ocultárselo al resto del mundo, pero sus hermanos y él compartían todo. Apenas pudo contenerse para no contárselo sin guardar reservas, confiarle su relación con Candy y el amor que había descubierto que sentía por ella.

Pero no quería hacerlo antes de hablar con ella. No sería justo, ya que había prometido mantener su relación en secreto. No, la haría pública de manera más sutil. La llevaría al cine o mejor aún, le propondría ir a cenar a casa de sus padres el domingo.

Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, sería una clara demostración de que iba en serio. Pero debía ocultarlo solo un poco más.

—Créeme, Tom, no sucede nada.

Tom no quedó totalmente convencido.

—Mira, Albert, me importa un bledo lo que haces con tu tiempo libre. Pero tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas antes de que comience la temporada de esquí para que estés perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.

Albert odiaba defraudar a su hermano, que con gran esfuerzo, se había hecho cargo de los negocios de la familia cuando su padre se retiró, pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento de que no lo presionara con más preguntas.

Albert se disculpó y le dijo que se marchara, asegurándole que estaría en la obra en menos de media hora. Silbó mientras preparaba el café. Quizá fueran diferentes, pero en lo más íntimo sabía que Candy era la apropiada para él. Y hacer pública su relación era el primer paso para convencerla.

Candy contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba a través de la puerta entornada de la habitación. Díselo fue su mudo deseo. Cuéntale a Tom que nos estamos viendo para que pueda darme cuenta de que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando lo escuchó contestar que nada sucedía. ¡Nada¡ Eso era exactamente lo que significaba para Albert. Nada más que la concreción de una fantasía adolescente. Solo echarse un polvo a escondidas para mantenerse ocupados hasta que ella se marchase de la ciudad. Tras lo cual, rápidamente encontraría otra compañera de juego. Alguna de otra ciudad o una de esas chicas que aparecen para la temporada de esquí.

Lentamente se colocó la ropa, regañándose en silencio mientras se vestía. Dios, para ser una mujer supuestamente brillante, era colosalmente estúpida. Estúpida por pensar que el fuego de la pasión que sentía por Albert duraría para siempre. Estúpida por creer que podría cambiar su forma de pensar, que podría modificar su actitud respecto a las relaciones solo porque compartían un sexo increíble.

Tenía que terminar con eso ya. No solo para resguardar su corazón, sino su vida. Había permitido que, lo que fuera que tenía con Albert, la distrajera. En vez de buscar verdaderas oportunidades de trabajo, se estaba embarullando sola, repartiendo su tiempo entre el pub y las guardias en las urgencias del condado. De acuerdo a cómo iba evolucionando su padre, en un par de semanas podría estar en condiciones de trabajar a jornada completa y Candy necesitaba recuperar su carrera después de aquella interrupción no planificada.

Tenía que pagar los préstamos de estudios y hacerse un nombre. Si bien era cierto que había sido un contratiempo tener que rechazar el puesto en Nueva York, tenía confianza en que podría encontrar algo parecido, pero solo si movía el trasero y se concentraba en ello.

Fue divertido permitirse un recreo con Albert. Su cerebro había dominado toda su vida, y era bueno recordarse que había otras partes interesantes del cuerpo a tener en cuenta.

Pero no había contado con enamorarse. Ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era salir de esa situación, marcharse de la ciudad tan pronto como fuera posible, antes de terminar con el corazón más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Terminó de vestirse y se miró en el espejo que estaba sobre la cómoda. Hizo una mueca al ver su cabello desaliñado y la pintura corrida. Otra cuestión que corroboraba su opinión de que pasar la noche con un amante no era una buena idea.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo con la crema, el corrector de ojeras y el pintalabios que llevaba en el bolso. Se cepilló el pelo y se lo estaba recogiendo en una coleta cuando apareció Albert con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sonrisa avergonzada. Le veía tan guapo con el cabello enmarañado y una sombra de barba que casi olvidó que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Bueno, dile que no puedes verlo más. Apretó los labios. —Lamento lo que ha pasado —dijo él. —Se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo, creo que descolgamos el teléfono.

Candy miró hacia la mesilla; el tubo estaba ladeado y supuso que lo habían golpeado en algún momento durante la noche.

Albert le extendió una taza de café y ella bebió un sorbo. Sabía que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué tenía de malo continuar solo un poco más, hasta que se marchara de la ciudad?

Sus ojos se encontraron por encima del borde de la taza y el corazón le dio una triple mortal. Eso tenía de malo, se recordó severamente. Lo amaba, era así de idiota, y con cada minuto que pasara con él ese sentimiento crecería y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un corazón destrozado además de todo lo que tenía que hacer con su vida.

Pero no podía encontrar las palabras. ¿Dónde estaba la verborragia que solía tener en el trabajo? No podía encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que de verdad pensaba.

Ha sido divertido, Albert, pero no puedo verte más.

¿Fácil, no?

Abrió la boca pero, antes de que pudiese hablar, Albert dijo:

—Mira, Candy, he estado pensando en nosotros. Esta mañana estuvo cerca. Ha sido divertido escabullimos en secreto, pero...

Candy cerró los ojos. Él lo estaba diciendo por ella. Estoy liberada, se dijo crudamente, aunque sintió un nudo en el estómago del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

—Entiendo exactamente lo que quieres decir —lo interrumpió. —Yo también he estado pensando. Esto ha sido maravilloso, pero realmente creo que no deberíamos hacerlo más.

Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hoy estuvo demasiado cerca y eso sirvió para demostrar que esta situación es una tontería. Fue grandioso, no me malinterpretes —dijo ella, —pero tengo que pensar qué voy a hacer y tú... tú debes dejar de llegar tarde a tu trabajo. Ambos necesitamos recuperar nuestras vidas normales, sin esta... esta distracción.

Ya estaba hecho, no había sido tan duro, ¿verdad? Candy mantuvo la mirada gacha como si pretendiese buscar algo en el bolso. Si no pestañeaba podría contener las lágrimas que amenazaban ahogarla.

El no dijo nada. El opresivo silencio se hizo insoportable.

—No te preocupes, Albert, sin rencores de mi parte. Sabía que esto no podía conducir a nada. Solo fue por diversión, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —dijo, tenso. —Voy a vestirme. Te llevaré en el coche.

No dijo nada durante el trayecto y no hizo ningún comentario cuando ella le pidió que la dejara en el callejón de la esquina para que no fuera tan obvio. Parecía enfadado. Pero ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—¿Estás enfadado por algo? —le preguntó Candy cuando bajó del camión.

—No —dijo él. —Solo estoy sorprendido de que desees terminar ahora. Pensaba que teníamos al menos unas semanas todavía.

Ella jugueteó con el cierre de su bolso, confundida. Estaba segura de que él quería terminar con la relación. Pero, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, seguramente su irritación por perder a una compañera de sexo fue compensada por el alivio ante la facilidad con la que se había soltado del anzuelo.

—Vamos Albert, no es característico en ti que estés mucho tiempo solo.

—No, supongo que no.

Candy sintió como si alguien le hubiese abierto el pecho con un escalpelo.

—Bueno, creo que... ¿nos veremos por ahí, verdad? —Pestañeó ante el tono lastimero que evidenció su voz al terminar la frase, como si le estuviese rogando. Estaba tomando el control de la situación antes de resultar demasiado herida, qué diablos. No importaba si lo volvía a ver o no.

—Supongo.

Candy cerró la puerta del camión y caminó hacia la calle donde estaba su coche.

Rogó que nadie la viera inclinada sobre el asiento sollozando.

El humor de perros de Albert fue creciendo el jueves, hervía ya el sábado, y estaba por entrar en combustión el domingo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Albert? ¿Estás menstruando? —gruñó Anthony cuando Albert le contestó bruscamente por decimoquinta vez en pocos minutos.

—¡Anthony, qué desagradable! No hables así en la mesa. —Eleanor Andrew Grandchester sirvió otra porción de carne en el plato de su hijo menor. Su mirada cobró brillo cuando Tom comenzó a comer.

Albert apiló la comida en el plato; su apetito se había esfumado en los últimos cuatro días. La última conversación que mantuvo con Candy volvía a recrearse una y otra vez en su mente y siempre le retorcía las entrañas.

Estúpido, lento Albert. Lo había hecho otra vez. Se había hecho ilusiones con una mujer que no tenía ningún interés en mantener una relación seria con un hombre como él. Solo había actuado, nada serio. «Ha sido divertido...».

Divertido. Él había sentido que se le salía el alma del cuerpo cada vez que había estado con ella y para ella había sido una simple diversión.

—¿Qué te sucede, Albert? —le preguntó Tom con la boca llena de comida. —Odio decirlo, pero Anthony tiene razón. Te estás comportando como una perra histérica esta noche.

—¡Tomas!

—Lo lamento, mamá.

Como siempre, el padre de Albert solo comía y observaba, más que satisfecho de dejar que su mujer y sus hijos llevaran el peso de la conversación.

—Creo que tiene problemas de faldas —dijo Anthony.

—No hables con la boca llena —dijo Eleanor automáticamente, pero con la mirada inquisitivamente suspicaz clavada en Albert. —¿Problemas de faldas? ¿Estás viendo a alguien, Albert? ¿Es una buena chica? Deberías invitarla...

—No hay ninguna chica, mamá —dijo Albert tenso.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, y después clavaron la mirada en sus respectivos platos. Sin importar lo inquisitivos que fueran, todos sabían que si Albert no quería hablar, no le sacarían una palabra ni aunque le clavaran espinas de bambú en las uñas.

—Hablando de buenas chicas —dijo Eleanor. —Me encontré el otro día con Candy Jhonson. Está en la ciudad otra vez, cuidando a su padre.

Los tres hijos pusieron los ojos en blanco y no se tomaron la molestia de recordarle que habían sido ellos los que le contaron que ella había vuelto.

—Estaba pensando, Tom, que deberías invitarla a salir —dijo al tiempo que enroscaba expertamente los espaguetis con la cuchara.

—¿Por qué, Tom? ¿Por qué no yo o Anthony? —saltó Albert.

—Albert, no le des ideas —masculló Anthony.

Si Eleanor se sintió menoscabada por su tono extrañamente rudo, no lo demostró.

—Bueno, si de mí dependiese, la comprometería con Terry. El ha sido siempre más intelectual que vosotros —dijo Eleanor, —y Candy es muy inteligente.

—Y yo soy demasiado estúpido para ella, ¿no es así? —dijo Albert, arrojando la servilleta sobre el plato.

—No, no —se desdijo Eleanor, —no quería decir eso. Pero ya sabes cómo te fue con Camila.

Albert se puso de pie precipitadamente y su silla cayó hacia atrás con tal estrépito que incluso su padre lo miró sorprendido.

—Sí, sé cómo me fue con Camila. No fui suficientemente bueno para ella y no lo soy tampoco para Candy. Ni para ninguna mujer del estilo.

Sin decir otra palabra, se encaminó a la puerta principal.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —sintió decir a su madre mientras se alejaba.

**Continuara****…**

Gracias de verdad mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Maxima, Friditas, Blackcat2010, conchy73, por sus reviews , me han animado mucho para continuar, no estoy en un buen momento pero saber que están del otro lado siguiendo mis locuras que son varias me ayudan un buen de corazón gracias, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mi querida Blackcat2010 las historias que adapto es según la personalidad que se adapte a la historia con los personajes de Candy quiero creer que son las más adecuadas para cada una de ellas, te juro a mí me gustan mucho Stear y Archie y por eso con ellos estoy adaptando los dos últimos libros de la serie de los vikingos estas son la historia de 5 hermanos ya publique las tres primeras y espero en esta semana poder empezar a subir las otras 2 que faltan, ojala las leas y me des tu opinión si la riego corrígeme pliss cuídate mucho y mil gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 7**

El pub Jhonson empezaba a despejarse cuando terminó el partido del domingo, pero todavía había bastante gente.

Candy echó una mirada al reloj que estaba sobre el equipo de audio. Las doce de la noche. Gracias a Dios, esa noche cerrarían temprano. Tenía que levantarse al alba para estar en Palo Alto a las once de la mañana para la entrevista que tenía en Stanford. Tenía que prepararse y Dios mediante, dormir un poco. No había dormido más de tres horas por noche desde el jueves.

Era extraño que todas esas noches en vela con Albert la hubiesen dejado cansada pero llena de energía y en cambio, los últimos tres días, desde que se habían separado, se sintiese tan exhausta. Al contrario que su padre, que se estaba recuperando increíblemente rápido. Si todo iba bien en la entrevista de Stanford, estaría en condiciones de marcharse en menos de un mes.

Colocó las jarras sobre la barra para que su padre las llenase, abanicándose con la mano. A pesar del frío de otoño, la atmósfera estaba viciada dentro del bar.

—Pareces exhausta, Candy —comentó su padre.

—He tenido problemas para dormir últimamente. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de mañana.

—Les darás una magnífica impresión, como siempre —dijo George mientras colocaba las jarras en la barra. —Y lo mejor de todo es que estarás a solo cuatro horas de aquí. Puede que te vea más a menudo que antes. —El tono de voz de su padre fue ligero, pero Candy percibió que realmente sentía lo que decía.

—No pensaba que me echaras de menos —dijo sinceramente. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a su enorme y ceñudo padre, siempre había sentido que él solo valoraba su obediencia y que no se metiese en problemas.

Su padre pareció desconcertado, incluso un poco herido por su franqueza.

—Por supuesto que te echaba de menos. Eras mi pequeña, y te marchaste siendo prácticamente una niña.

—Tenías a Flammy —señaló. —Incluso ahora, ella vive a pocas horas de aquí.

—Ah, tu hermana siempre ha sido una espina en el trasero y lo sabes.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de una de tus hijas? —dijo Candy, riendo sorprendida. Y pensar que ella siempre había creído que sus padres se sentían mucho más cercanos a Flammy.

—Siempre me he preguntado si hicimos lo correcto al dejarte marchar tan joven. —George hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. —Mira, sé que no soy muy bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos, pero tenerte aquí estas semanas ha sido magnífico. Y me haría muy feliz que, finalmente, estuvieras más cerca de casa.

Sintió una opresión en los ojos. Siempre había disfrutado el tiempo que había pasado junto a su padre y la oportunidad de tener una cálida relación de adultos. Pero se sintió conmovida al escuchar la emoción en la voz de su padre. Inconscientemente, siempre supo que él la quería, pero el hecho de que realmente disfrutara de su compañía le entibió el corazón.

—Oh, papi —dijo sorbiendo las lágrimas y se inclinó sobre la barra para abrazarlo.

Él le palmeó la espalda y cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban sospechosamente brillantes.

—Por lo tanto, debes prometerme que si consigues el puesto en Stanford, vendrás a visitarme algún fin de semana.

Ella lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

—Lo prometo —le aseguró, y cumpliría su promesa aunque implicase el riesgo de encontrarse con Albert.

Retiró las jarras de cerveza, cogió el plato de nachos y los llevó a la mesa larga ocupada por tres parejas. Se colocó la bandeja bajo el brazo, se dio vuelta y chocó contra lo que sintió como una pared de ladrillos.

La pared resultó ser Albert. Parecía estar... decidido y a juzgar por el tic en su mandíbula, furioso. Le aferró el brazo y la empujó por el laberinto de mesas y sillas.

—¿Albert, qué estás haciendo? La gente nos está mirando.

La gama de expresiones variaba entre ávida curiosidad y profunda confusión. Ella miró a su padre, que frunció el ceño, pero no intentó detener a Albert.

La empujó hacia el interior del depósito, encendió la luz del techo y azotó la puerta tras de él.

Le temblaron las manos al cogerla de la cintura y ubicarla sobre una pila de cajas de cartón. Había perdido la razón al aparecer así; era como si algo o alguien se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo.

No podía controlarse. Estaba tan furioso con ella, por su rechazo; con él mismo, por estar tan fuera de control y no poder evitar estar ahí para demostrarle lo buena que podría haber sido su relación.

Se inclinó y la besó, saboreando el gusto dulce de su lengua contra la de él. Gruñó de alivio y placer cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Pero un segundo después, ella lo apartó.

—No, Albert, detente. No podemos seguir con esto.

—¿Por qué no?—Le hundió los dientes en la suave piel del cuello, embelesado con el temblor caliente que estremeció todo el cuerpo femenino.

—Porque... —respiró con dificultad, —porque no deseo...

—No me digas que no me deseas, Candy —dijo con determinación, inclinándose hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella. Colocó bruscamente la palma de la mano en la entrepierna de los pantalones. —No me mientas. Puedo sentir lo caliente que estás. —Su calor traspasó la gruesa tela y él le restregó la palma de la mano. —Es bueno lo que tenemos y no quiero que termine.

Le asió la muñeca con ambas manos y la apartó de su bragueta.

—¡Basta! ¡Puedes buscar otra «folla-amiga», Albert! No voy a hacerlo más.

—No quiero otra «folla-amiga», usando tus agradables palabras. —Se colocó entre sus piernas y puso las palmas entre los muslos para mantenerlos separados. —Solo te deseo a ti. —Le restregó el miembro henchido contra la bragueta de sus vaqueros para demostrárselo.

Levantó las manos para sujetarle el rostro y besarla. Ella intentó apartarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Le ciñó con fuerza el mentón sin ánimo de lastimarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que abriera la boca.

—Déjame entrar —gruñó. Se sentía como un animal, dominado por una lujuria brutal. No podía permitirle alejarse de él. No esa noche.

Nunca.

Se las ingenió para quitarle los pantalones y las bragas, y ella quedó de pie frente a él solo con la camiseta del pub. Ella ya no intentaba alejarse, solo respondía a sus besos bruscos y carnales, como si los deseara tanto como él.

Le introdujo los dedos entre las piernas, separándole el vello, sintiendo la humedad del flujo espeso. El clítoris era un pequeño punto hinchado que se frotaba ansiosamente contra la mano invasora; Albert sintió que desfallecería si no podía saborearlo.

Se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, empujándole la cadera sobre el hombro al tiempo que enterraba el rostro entre sus piernas. Ella se apoyó contra las cajas mientras él la lamía y succionaba, follándola rudamente con la lengua. Nada sabía mejor que Candy, nada lo enloquecía más que su olor cuando estaba excitada, el sabor de su flujo caliente en la lengua.

Le lamió el clítoris y casi estalló en los pantalones cuando ella se corrió en su rostro. Antes de que sus contracciones terminaran, extrajo el miembro y la empujó contra las cajas. Se agachó y embistió increíblemente profundo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que esto está terminado? —murmuró contra su hombro, hundiendo la boca en el hueco de su cuello. —¿Cómo podemos arruinar algo que nos da tanto placer?

Ella se colgó de él, ahogando los jadeos y gemidos contra su hombro. Le clavó los dedos en la espalda y le retorció la camisa que ni siquiera se había quitado. Él le enganchó un codo debajo de la rodilla y le levantó la pierna para poder penetrarla aún más profundamente.

—Albert... —Su voz fue un suspiro enardecido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apagados sollozos se escaparon de la boca entreabierta mientras temblaba y latía, ciñéndolo y arrastrándolo a un clímax tan intenso que se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Se aferró a ella, clavándola contra las cajas mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

—Candy... —Suspiró y bajando la cabeza, besó su rostro, sus labios, saboreó su piel, el sabor dulce de su boca y salado de... ¿lágrimas? Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba estremecida no por el orgasmo, sino por el esfuerzo de contener los sollozos que le brotaban del pecho. Las lágrimas le rodaban por el rostro cuando se apartó bruscamente de él y con esfuerzo, se colocó las bragas y los pantalones.

Sintió un vacío ardiente en el estómago.

—Jesús, Candy, ¿te he hecho daño? —Sintió ardor en los ojos al darse cuenta de que quizá le había provocado dolor. —Lo siento, no sé qué puedo hacer.

—No me has hecho daño, Albert —sollozó, pero se resistía tercamente a mirarlo.

Antes de que pudiese detenerla, ella huyó corriendo del almacén y cerró la puerta de un portazo tras de sí. Albert se subió los pantalones y al cerrarlos, se dio cuenta de que no había usado un condón.

Se apretó la cavidad de los ojos con el puño cerrado y con esfuerzo, pudo contener un grito de furia. ¡Mierda! No solo la había acosado como un animal, sino que ni siquiera se había acordado de evitar dejarla embarazada.

Realmente era un redomado idiota.

Necesitaba disculparse.

Debía dejar de actuar como un hombre de las cavernas y decirle lo que sentía realmente por ella. Sus lágrimas, si bien no eran una respuesta positiva, eran por lo menos un indicio de alguna emoción de su parte, ¿o no era así?

Aferrándose a esa esperanza, recogió las llaves del coche del suelo, donde las había arrojado, y salió del almacén. Después de una rápida visita al baño de hombres para quitarse el olor a sexo de las manos y del rostro, estaba listo para enfrentarse a Candy y rogarle que lo perdonara.

Pero cuando entró al comedor, Candy no se hallaba por ninguna parte.

—Se fue... dijo que se sentía mal —le dijo el padre de Candy.

Albert sintió cómo enrojecía bajo la mirada escrutadora de George Jhonson.

Bueno, lo mío indudablemente tiene estilo, pensó, follar a la mujer cuyo padre estaba en la habitación contigua. ¿Qué mujer no estaría encantada?

—¿Enferma? —Albert supo que debía parecer un imbécil, pero la sangre estaba tardando en llegarle al cerebro.

—Salió corriendo, dijo que se sentía muy mal y que se iba a su casa. —George limpio la barra manteniendo una actitud despreocupada, como si no le diese importancia a la enfermedad de Candy. —Parecía que estaba llorando. ¿Sabes algo?

Albert negó con la cabeza, George no le creyó, pero fue incapaz de darle una explicación. Estaba seguro de que a George le disgustaría saber que había estado durmiendo en secreto con su hija menor durante las últimas semanas, aunque sus intenciones se hubiesen vuelto mucho más honorables recientemente.

Pum... pum... pum... pum... Candy saltó al escuchar el fuerte puño golpear contra la puerta principal con fuerza suficiente como para hacer vibrar los cristales de ambos lados.

Se levantó del sofá donde había estado acurrucada y llorando la última media hora.

¡Oh, Dios mío, que no sea Albert!, pensó y sintió otro arrebato de lágrimas. Pero, si no era Albert, podría ser su padre y eso sería aún peor. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que su hija, siempre sosegada y cerebral, había perdido completa y públicamente la calma?

—Candy, voy a usar la llave si no me dejas entrar —escuchó la voz amenazante de Albert a través de la gruesa madera de la puerta antes de que siguiese aporreándola.

Y si no usaba la llave, pensó mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta y se enjugaba las lágrimas, los vecinos lo harían arrestar por perturbar la paz.

—Vete, Albert —le dijo entreabriendo la puerta. —No quiero verte más.

La ignoró. Puso la mano en la puerta y forzó la entrada. ¿Por qué no había visto antes esa faceta prepotente en él? Siempre lo había considerado amable y considerado. ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba y la dejaba sola?

—Albert, por favor, tengo que trabajar. Debo levantarme temprano mañana y conducir hasta Palo Alto. —Su imagen se tornó borrosa a través de las lágrimas, que amenazaron con brotar a raudales otra vez. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca lloraba. Cuando empezaba, no podía detener el mar de lágrimas.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho, pero para lo único que sirvió eso fue para que llorara aún más.

—¿Candy, cariño, por qué estás llorando? ¿Te hice daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin salir de su mutismo, apoyada contra su pecho, deseosa de aferrarse a él, permitiéndole que la abrazara y consolara, que la protegiera. Pero, al hacerlo, sentía terror a cometer la imprudencia de decirle que lo amaba.

—Lamento lo que sucedió —le estaba diciendo él. —Es como si hubiese enloquecido cuando te vi.

Se sorbió la nariz y se apartó de él.

—No me hiciste daño —le dijo limpiándose la nariz con la manga. —Lamento haber perdido el control; he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y como te dije, debo levantarme muy temprano mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una entrevista en Stanford. Y realmente necesito prepararme, por lo tanto...

Pero en vez de aceptar la insinuación, se acomodó en el sofá.

—¿Te marchas?

—Sí, en cuanto consiga un puesto. Se reclinó contra los almohadones; sus anchos hombros abarcaron la mitad del sofá.

—Pues no veo por qué no podemos seguir viéndonos hasta que te marches —le dijo con tono casual, aunque su mirada era intensa.

Candy se retorció el borde de la camisa nerviosamente, deseando gritar de frustración por su testarudez. ¡Por Dios! Debería agradecerle que ella terminase con él sin causarle complicaciones.

—Si te preocupa reemplazarme, estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas.

—No los tendré —dijo tranquilamente.

Aunque sabía que sería fácilmente reemplazable para él, sintió una punzada de dolor.

—Pero como dije antes, no quiero a otra. Y tú parecías disfrutarlo hasta hace poco. No puedo entender qué fue lo que cambió.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia ella. Candy luchó contra la urgencia de salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño.

—No puedo hacerlo más. Eres una distracción demasiado fuerte y necesito averiguar qué haré una vez que me marche.

—¿Mudarte a Palo Alto sería una opción?

—Sí. Existe la posibilidad de un puesto en el equipo de urgencias, y tengo muchas posibilidades.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes organizarte para que sigamos viéndonos, no exijo mucho de tu tiempo.

—Mira, supongo que no te han rechazado muy a menudo, Albert, por lo tanto buscaré palabras sencillas para que me entiendas. No quiero verte más.

—Entiendo y podría creerte si no te hubiera hecho correrte dos veces en la última hora.

—Eres un grosero —le dijo, golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho.

—Y tú, una mentirosa. —La cogió de los hombros, pero con gentileza; su abrazo no se asemejaba a la manera brutal en que la había tratado poco antes.

Con esa fuerza bruta que, odiaba admitirlo, la había excitado hasta las uñas pintadas de rojo de sus pies.

Incursionó con el pulgar dentro del escote redondo de su camiseta, acariciándole la base del cuello de manera seductora.

—¿Por qué no puedes tan solo aceptar la verdad y dejarme sola, Albert? —su protesta sonó débil, incluso para sus propios oídos.

—Porque no creo que sea verdad, Candy. —Bajó las manos por sus brazos hasta detenerse cariñosamente en los puños crispado de Candy. —La verdad es que aún me deseas, pero huyes porque tienes miedo de algo.

Y algo estalló como un golpe seco en su interior. ¿Quería la verdad? Bien, le diría la verdad. La verdad que garantizaría una huida tan intempestiva que dejaría marcas en la alfombra.

—Bien. Tú ganas —dijo. —Es mentira que no desee verte más. —Apartó las manos de las de él para poner distancia entre ellos. —El problema es que me estoy enamorando de ti, Albert. Pensé que podía hacerlo, que podía solo divertirme contigo, y fíjate el lío que se ha armado. —Se rio débilmente. —Cada vez que estoy contigo me resulta más difícil pretender que no significa nada.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y Candy cayó desalentada en el sofá. Sintió el movimiento en el cojín próximo a ella. Para su sorpresa, él en vez de huir como una tromba, se sentó a su lado y colocó su cuerpo tenso contra su pecho.

Sintió cómo la rodearon sus brazos, la presión de sus labios en la cabeza. Se envolvió a sí misma con los brazos intentando dominar las lágrimas que le brotaban incontenibles otra vez. No podía aceptar su consuelo, no en ese momento.

Albert dejó que la ola de regocijo lo inundara y abrazó su cuerpo renuente a entregarse. Le hundió la nariz en el cabello, inhaló profundamente, incapaz de hablar por el momento.

—Candy, mírame —susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Albert le deslizó la mano bajo el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos verdes hinchados y colorados, la nariz brillante y enrojecida en el rostro pálido y su boca tenía el rictus de haber llorado desconsoladamente.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa y sorprendente que he conocido —dijo, intentando controlar el temblor en la voz. Jamás se había dejado dominar por las emociones, pero ahora temía berrear como un chaval.

Candy lo amaba. ¡Mierda! Candy Jhonson amaba a un soberano idiota como él. Era mejor que no lo estropeara.

—Pero... —dijo débilmente, parpadeando las lágrimas.

El sonrió, sintiendo también un ardor sospechoso en los ojos.

—Sin ningún pero. —Le besó las mejillas, los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida. —Jamás me imaginé que una mujer tan increíble como tú podría enamorarse de mí.

—¿Qué? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. Soltó las manos masculinas de su rostro y las cogió con fuerza entre sus dedos helados.

—Te amo, Candy. —Esa vez la besó en la boca, capturando el ronco sollozo que escapó del pecho femenino. —Pero no quería apresurar las cosas porque tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Estaba convencido de que jamás podría ser el hombre apropiado para ti. No soy uno de esos eruditos a los que estás acostumbrada y tenía miedo de que te aburrieses cuando perdieses interés en el sexo.

Gimió y lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella, como si temiera dejarlo escapar.

—Creo que siempre estuve enamorada de ti —susurró. Sus manos suaves asieron las mejillas masculinas. —Pensé que podía mantener una relación superficial, pero estar contigo... —Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez apasionada y profundamente, saboreando con intensidad la boca masculina. —Ningún hombre me hizo sentir como tú lo haces.

—¿Cómo? —Le soltó el cabello y observó cómo le caía en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Segura. Protegida—dijo contra su cuerpo, deslizándole la mano por la parte de atrás de la camisa. —Como si fuese algo más que un cerebro brillante. —Hizo una pausa para besarle el cuello.

—Esa no es la mejor parte de ti. —Albert la miró significativamente el busto.

Ella rio y le golpeó el hombro, después lo abrazó con fuerza. Suspiró.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir. Me haces sentir normal. Y feliz. Y sexy —ronroneó, apoyándole los magníficos pechos.

La llevó a la habitación y pasó la hora siguiente demostrándole cuan sexy la hallaba.

—Lamento haber dudado de nosotros —le dijo mientras yacían con las piernas entrelazadas bajo las sábanas. El muslo de Candy le presionaba la ingle.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace una semana que me di cuenta de que te amaba, pero no quise decir nada porque no pensé que podía albergar esperanza alguna de que sintieras lo mismo. —Se movió y enredó los dedos en su cabello.

—Pensaste que era como Camila —dijo ella simplemente.

Albert sonrió en la oscuridad. Era lo que le gustaba de las mujeres inteligentes, su capacidad de entender las cosas sin dificultad.

—Me llevó un tiempo superarlo, superar las inseguridades del pasado que esa mujer logró ahondar en mí. Pero ahora sé que tú no eres como ella. Esta es tu ciudad natal y no eres el tipo de mujer que reniega de sus raíces.

—No, pero realmente no encajo aquí —dijo con inseguridad. —Y no sé qué puede implicar eso para nosotros.

Le pasó la palma de la mano por la espalda para relajarla de la tensión.

—Tú encajas perfectamente aquí, solo que no te das cuenta —percibió cómo fruncía el ceño. —Pero aunque no quisieras quedarte, encontraríamos la forma para que funcione.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque sé que haremos lo que sea necesario.

—Ademas el amor puede lograr todo, si logro que alguien como tu se puede enamorar de alguien como yo nada es imposible ¿no lo crees amor?

Tienes toda la razón, pero tú eres lo mejor que alguien como yo puede tener en su vida ¡Te amo!

**Continuara****…**

Gracias de verdad mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Blackcat2010, conchy73, Maxima, Kiss Me Again, por sus reviews, también les comento hoy termino Sueños Prohibidos esta hermosa historia con Albert pero también empiezo a publicar Hasta el Final el ultimo capítulo del libro seducción y es la ultima historia de las sexcapadas no me pude resistir e hice una versión con Albert y otra con Terry es la misma, así que ustedes eligen con quien la leen espero sus comentarios vale cuídense mucho y gracias a las que leen anónimamente :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Sabor a Pecado**

**Capítulo 8**

El olor a pescado frito colmaba el aire del pub Jhonson, que estaba tan atestado de gente como todos los miércoles por la noche.

Albert tomó un trago de cerveza Harp, cogió la mano de Candy y pasó el pulgar sobre el solitario de dos quilates que hacía poco tiempo le había dado.

Ella le apretó la mano, pero no se dio vuelta para mirarlo ya que su madre estaba sentada junto a ella y le estaba hablando en el oído.

—Realmente no puedo creer que te mudes. —Tom movió negativamente la cabeza. —Primero, Terry, ahora tú. ¿Qué diablos nos está sucediendo?

Albert tampoco lo podía creer. Después de vivir siempre en esa ciudad, era difícil imaginar cómo sería su vida en otro lugar. Sería el último miércoles que pasase en el pub Jhonson en mucho tiempo.

Candy estaba trabajando en el Hospital Stanford y Albert ya no aguantaba estar tan distanciados como lo habían estado los últimos meses. Además, iba a hacer un curso sobre negocios mientras buscaba empleo y dependiendo de cómo le fuera, podría estar trabajando para el otoño. Sin importar cuán feliz había sido en su ciudad natal, no se había dado cuenta de cómo se había limitado a sí mismo antes de estar con Candy.

Era indudable que echaría muchísimo de menos su hogar y a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que todo un mundo nuevo se abría ante él.

Había hablado con sus hermanos de la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal de la firma Andrew Grandchester Hnos. en Bay Area. Además, Candy y Albert habían considerado la idea de volver a la ciudad cuando tuviesen hijos.

—Solo estaremos a cuatro horas de distancia —escuchó que Candy le decía a Eleanor. Movió negativamente la cabeza. Sabía que su madre sentía que su pequeño hijo se marchaba para no regresar y nada podían decirle para consolarla.

—Al menos no decidió culpar a Candy por alejarte de su lado—dijo Anthony.

—Ella sabe que no debe enemistarse con Candy tan rápido. —Su padre Richard rio entre dientes. —Además, está muy emocionada con tu boda.

Tom y Anthony se movieron incómodos en sus asientos. Sabían que con Albert y Terry comprometidos, su madre redoblaría los esfuerzos para obligarlos a casarse a ellos también.

—Por suerte para nosotros, tú te has quedado con lo mejor que puede ofrecer esta ciudad —dijo Tom, guiñándole un ojo a Candy desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Nunca se sabe quién puede llamar a tu puerta —dijo Albert. —Recuerden esto: ustedes son los siguientes no lo olviden todo puede pasar, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, no lo necesitas buscar él solito llega.

**Fin**

**Queridas amigas esta historia termino, quiero dar las gracias, JENNY, ecr, Alejandra, Friditas, Maxima, Blackcat2010, conchy73, Gatita Andrew, Marlene77f, Kiss Me Again, de corazón les agradezco sus reviews y por seguirme en esta linda historia mil, mil gracias, les comento ya subí también Hasta el final con Albert y Candy, también hoy empiezo a subir Fiesta Privada igual con nuestro guapo y sexy Albert espero también las lean y me digan que les parecen las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, a las que leyeron anónimamente muchas gracias :P**

**Nota: En la historia Sabor a Miel (Besame Dos Veces), se puede decir que aunque la pareja protagonica sea Tom y Flammy habla de la relación de Candy con Flammy que vimos aquí son hermanas y porqué se tratan así además en esta se casa nuestra hermosa pareja Candy y Albert es el final de la trilogía si pueden léanla. **


End file.
